My Mom's Boyfriend
by GuitarPlayingSaggie
Summary: Full Summary inside AU,OOC,Kagome Lives with her Bi-polar mother and sickly grandfather. One day grandfathers illness takes a turn for the worst and her mother Kikyou calls over someone to watch her. her mothers boyfriend.While Kikyo is gone the two....
1. Prologue

_Title:_** My mom's Boyfriend**

_Summary:_ **AU, and OOC. Kagome lives with her bi-polar mother and her sickly grandfather at the Higurashi shrine. One day something happens to her grandfather and her mother calls someone who Kagome has only ever heard of in stories to watch her. Her mother's Boyfriend. She ends up telling him things she's kept bottled up for so long and it touches her that he actually listened. What happens when she begins to fall for him and vice versa?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was trying my hardest to hide it.

To hide Everything that had happened recently but it had all blew up in my face.

My mother knew. She knew and now what?

She'd went to go confront him after beating the snot out of me and I did the only thing I could. I called him on the cell phone he'd bought me.

"Hello?" His deep voice answered.

"She knows." Two words explained to whole situation to him.

"No." His voice was a whisper. Tears were welling up in my eyes and I fought back the urge to break down crying.

"I'll be right over." He said finally even though there was a slight edge to his voice.

He was either nervous or mad.

"How?! She's coming to your house!" I whispered with as much emphasis as I could.

"Leave that to me." He said and then he hung up.

My world was spiraling downwards and there was one other thing I needed to tell him but I didn't know how.

Slowly I walked into my room and prepared to do what I always did in troubled times: Run, run far away and never look back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue actual chapters will be longer trust me on that! I need some time to get my writing mojo back.


	2. Chapter 1: Expect The Unexpected

Kagome was walking home from school with her best friend Sango beside her. The two were chattering on about plans for their future.

"Man when Kohaku and I get the chance to get away from those people we'll take it." Sango smiled warmly at Kagome. Kohaku was Sango's younger brother and Sango as young as she was would do anything to protect him.

Kagome just smiled and laughed when she told her stories of how they pranked their "parents" Sango was adopted but she hated the people who adopted her because they weren't her real friends.

Kagome had a younger brother but he died of cancer at age five. Only Sango knew and the more Sango told her stories the more Kagome would heal and get over the tragedy that befell Sota.

"Sango you're only thirteen, there's no way you'd make it out here in the city." Kagome smiled playfully. "Well yeah, maybe but you forgot one thing." Sango said and Kagome gave her a confused glance.

"I kick ass." The two burst out into laughter. "Really, because I seem to recall me kicking your ass in the Kendo tournament - along with those dumb stuck up boys!" Kagome smirked and Sango playfully pushed her. Sango and Kagome were in the same grade because Sango - and Kohaku - kept running away from all their families causing her to be held back quite often.

This meant she was in the sixth grade with the eleven year old Kagome.

It was good news for Kagome because many of the people who bullied her left her alone now, since they were all afraid of the much older and tougher Sango. Then Sango began teaching Kagome how to fight because she knew she wouldn't always be around to protect her. So the two took Kendo and gained the fierce reputation they had in school to date.

"What about you Kagome?" Sango asked remembering Kagome's current life situation.

"I'd love to leave, but unfortunately living with that bi-polar bitch is better than having the high chance of rape and starvation, besides I just can't leave the Jiji(old man) alone." Kagome shook her head.

"You intend to stay there until he dies?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome nodded. "Kikyou is such a bitch to him, even though she lets him live with us at the shrine. I don't know why though I've always wondered." Kagome said almost getting lost in her thoughts.

"Yeah but you gotta' admit he does act kinda strange though." Sango said and Kagome nodded. He would often scream random things about demons, dogs and strange men. It was all a bit strange.

"He said he likes me but he always chants this ancient thing to me." Sango shook her head. Kagome laughed. "At least yours is uplifting, mine is all weird and demonic." Kagome said.

"Superstitious?" Sango asked Kagome. "I don't think so." Kagome replied with a shrug. "So Sango, have you talked to Miroku lately?" Kagome asked slyly.

Sango frowned. Miroku was this fifteen year old boy who always hit on her and Sango always reprimanded him when he over-stepped his mark. Which was often.

Sango turned to face Kagome "I want nothing to do with that Lecher, creep, pervert, asshole, fish-head, donkey-" Then she froze. She looked behind her. Miroku was right there.

"Oh, my lovely Sango you wound me so." Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and kissed it. She blushed slightly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Yeah you really _hate_ this man! I can tell!" Kagome was giggling wildly and Sango was glaring evilly at her.

"Ah so have you considered bearing my children?" Miroku asked smoothly. Sango raised her hand and slapped him so hard his face turned blood red. "You hentai, You Pedo, You - ugh you!" That was it. Kagome would end up rolling on the ground if she didn't leave soon.

"Well you lovers carry on your romantic spat I got to get home now so, bye!" She waved and ran towards her house leaving the two behind arguing about who'd be in what position if the had sex.

Kagome only had to run two blocks before she made it to the great steps that led up to the Higurashi Shrine. The steps were so high and big. They took out quite a lot of her energy but she had no choice.

Kagome scaled the steps, you'd think she would be used to this by now, but she wasn't. Their was a barrier around the shrine - or so she'd been told - that protected the shrine from demons and other creatures from hell.

When she reached the top she saw her diseased grandfather smoking something. "Jiji you shouldn't be smoking that! It could kill you." She scolded the old man so just smiled at her. "I'm dyin' anyway so why not? Anyway if I dun't wat' you' gonna' do about eit?"

Kagome ignored all the bad grammar in that sentence and shook her head. "You know with your disease drugs will only shorten your lifespan, right?" Her Jiji sighed heavily and continued smoking.

He had Alzheimer's and another disease in which she forgot the name of. It was a disease where the immune system attacked the brain because it thought the brain was a foreign object. The brain healed but when it did it left a scar that wasn't supposed to be there which only made the problem worse. At night Kagome would sometimes wake up to him screaming about how bad his head hurt and the sound of her mother yelling at him to: "Shut the fuck up!"

It also led to insanity - which is why he chanted to Kagome and Sango - but Jiji said that the disease was also a blessing along with a curse. Kagome asked "why" to that but he forgot what they were talking about instantly. There was no cure for this disease.

So she had to hear him suffer and see him fall more and more under the surface.

That wasn't her major problem though. Kagome walked into the house(she had to pass through the kitchen first) and was greeted by a: "Where the hell have you been?" She nearly jumped out of her skin.

Her mother was the main problem. It was only about 4:50PM and her mother hated when Kagome was "late" each day it seemed she was late when there was no set time for her to come home from school. "Kikyou-sama I was walking home from school with Sango." Kagome was trembling, she wasn't allowed to call her "mom", "mommy", or "mother" or she would end up getting beaten. Not that she wanted to or anything.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You were out screwing some boy again weren't you?!" Kagome looked at her like she was insane. She'd never had sex. She was a virgin. There was no way of knowing how Kikyou came up with this kind of shit.

"Wait, nani(what)?" Kagome backed up as she saw Kikyou approaching her. Kikyou looked more like a hungry cat stalking her victim than a human.

Fear was all over Kagome's face and Kikyou smiled at that and licked her lips hungrily before punching Kagome on her cheek.

Kagome was thrown back against the kitchen counter with a screech. "I'm not done yet you little shit!" Kagome curled up in a ball and clenched her teeth so that she didn't give Kikyou the satisfaction of another scream as she was punched, kicked and spit on. Then she remembered something Sango had told her.

"_Always have a knife in your pocket. It'll save your life one day._" Kagome rolled over away from Kikyou and put her hand in her pocket to feel for the concealed dagger. "Don't run away from me you fucking bitch!"

Kagome inwardly groaned at how Kikyou considered rolling "running away" from her. Kikyou ran at her and Kagome pulled the dagger out of her pocket and stabbed Kikyou in the shoulder. Kikyou screamed loudly and Kagome removed the dagger from her shoulder before punching her in the gut. Her mother fell backwards and landed on the floor.

"_Thank you Sango-chan!"_ Kagome thought before picking up her backpack and running upstairs to her room and locked the door.

She then put her headphones in her ears, opened her book bag and began working on her homework.

She hated math everything else was pretty easy except math well she hated school in general. The only good part about it was Sango. It took hours to get everything done. Especially since she was practicing forging her mothers' signature on paper too. She hated coming downstairs.

It was around 8:40PM and Kagome was just about ready to practice her guitar when she heard laughing. It sounded like her mothers. Curious Kagome did what she always did in this kind situation. She secretly picked up her phone so that she could hear what Kikyou was talking about and to who.

"I got into a fight with my daughter again today. She's so difficult I don't know why I try to even put up with her." Kikyou sounded normal and not like the bi-polar slut she usually did. "You have to put up with her babe she's your daughter and she sounds interesting I'd like to meet her."

It was the voice of a man. With a deep and sexy voice. Kagome tried her hardest not to gasp and she did so with quite a lot of difficulty.

"Why would you want to meet her, she's a terrible child! I can't leave her home alone she's so violent and uses such foul language towards me I don't know what to do!" Kikyou sounded sad and Kagome made a disgusted face.

"That's exactly why I want to meet her dear. She seems interesting." The man said calmly. "You're my boyfriend I don't want to expose you to that thing with horrible behavior!" Kagome was about to yell into the phone when the man spoke up again. "Kikyou she is your daughter! How can you say such things about her?!

Kagome smirked defiantly at nothing. She had someone defending her who didn't even know her and vice versa. It was quite a change since most people ran form her(since taking Kendo).

"Well she is violent, her and her friend Sango take kendo! _Kendo!_ Do you know how tough you have to be to take it and make the team?! Well those two girls did!" Kikyou sounded frustrated. "Kikyou you need to relax I think your overreacting." He sighed.

"Look Inuyasha you don't even know her so just ,ugh. I got to go Jii-chan is hungry." Kikyou said irritated.

"I hope he doesn't eat the food you probably poisoned it." Kagome spoke into the phone. Then realized what she had just done.

"_Oops._" Kagome thought.

"_Kagome?!_" Kikyou screamed.

"Uh, Goodnight!" She then hung up the phone. Kagome had about three minutes to take evasive action. So she took all the time she could to push her dresser in front of the door.

Not even fifteen seconds later. Kagome heard Kikyou trying to push open the door. A lock couldn't even hold that demon trying to enter her room. "You goddamned spy! What the hell were you doing listening to me on the phone like that?!

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Kikyou tried to open the door with all her strength. "I don't know how a demon got into this house, we're supposed to have a barrier! Unfortunately you can't get into my room because it must have stronger sutra's!" Kagome yelled at Kikyou humorously.

"Damn it you bitch! When you come out here I will kick your ass!" Kikyou screamed and Kagome just chuckled. Didn't her mother know that she could jump out the window easily?

Kagome turned her music up louder and layed back on her bed belly-up and with her music blasting she turned out the light and fell asleep.

***

Kagome woke up in total darkness and their was the sound of her grandfather screaming madly. "You fucking bastard I'm taking you to the hospital because you won't shut up!" Kikyou screamed and Kagome moved the dresser out of the way from the door to his previous place and walked outside.

'What's going on out here?" Kagome asked as she saw Kikyou running to her room with her purse on her shoulder. "I need to get him to the hospital because he's bleeding from the ears and he can't move his legs at the moment." It was them that Kagome heard the ambulances outside. She heard the footsteps of people inside the house.

"So what your just going to leave me here?" Kagome asked her eyes hopeful. "No! I'm not crazy my boyfriend is going to watch you." Kagome made a "yuck" sound. "Oh and for the record: we're not finished with our previous discussion about the phone incident." Kikyou glared, walked downstairs and Kagome followed her mouthing several profanities about Kikyou behind her back.

The police officers and doctors were telling Kikyou that they had to leave now if she wanted to save Jiji and she left but not without giving Kagome a warning that if she broke anything there would be hell to pay.

Kagome shrugged it off and walked upstairs to go snooping about in her mothers room just for the spiteful satisfaction of it.

Kagome opened the door slowly and turned on the light. It'd been awhile since she was in here and she crawled under Kikyou's bed. Under the bed was some jewelry, sutra's and various sex toys. The sex toys slightly disgusted her. Wasn't that the reason she even had a boyfriend? Free and easy sex?

Her mother had just sunk to new lows and she didn't even know it yet.

Kagome thought she heard a noise but shrugged it off at first until the noise came louder. She jumped in surprise and hit her head on the bed.

"Ah, _kuso_(shit) that hurt!" Kagome snapped and crawled out from under the bed and ran to the door. She opened the door and saw a tall man with long black hair.

Their was an awkward silence as the two of them sized each other up. "You must be Kagome." he sounded kind and genuine so Kagome wasn't going to be too rude to him.

"And you are?" She gave him a wary-eyed look. Sango had warned her to always be vigilant when it came to strange men. Strange women were easier to handle and Sango had told her not too worry about them unless they had a gun or something.

"Inuyasha." He held out his hand for Kagome the shake.

*******

**Not much to say here except it's the end of the chapter and sometimes the characters will be speaking Japanese here and there.**


	3. Chapter 2: My mom's Boyfriend

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. This was the man Kikyou was on the phone with. Her "secret" boyfriend: Inuyasha.

Kagome wasn't sure if she should trust him seeing as though he was dating Kikyou and a few hours earlier she was monitoring their "intimate" phone call. Even though it was no offence to him she'd remembered the times she'd met Kikyou's other boyfriend's.

Not good. She'd fought them or drove them away on occasion but most of the time it was Kikyou.

"Oh Kikyou-sama's boyfriend then?" Kagome shook his hand formally just in case he believed the lies her mother told him about her.

"You call your mother Kikyou-sama? Anyway can I come in?" When he asked the first sentence it looked as though he thought she was crazy for referring to her as Kikyou-sama instead of "mom". Kagome hadn't even meant to call her Kikyou-sama she only did it to save her skin when Kikyou got drunk and tried to beat her, because frankly she had more sense drunk than sober.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome let him in and left it to him to close the door. It was dark outside and she couldn't get a good look of him at the doorway but now she looked him over.

He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a shirt with the logo for the band _Metallica_ on it. His black hair was long and reached below his butt. He also wore several bright gold chains. One of them had a cross on the end of it, the other looked like the emblem on it was a ninja star and one of them was a pyramid with an eye at the center of it. He had two more chains on but they were just gold chains. He also had very pretty amber eyes.

"_Kami_(god)_ he's so-"_

Kagome stopped herself from finishing the thought. He was a grown man and her mothers boyfriend as nice and calm as he seemed she would probably have to get rid of him.

She watched as Inuyasha sat down on the couch and watched T.V. He was watching wrestling so Kagome decided to watch it with him. She'd always liked wrestling but she hardly told anyone except Sango and her "family" who knew by default. Her mom of course thought it was junk.

The two of them would occasionally spout curses at the T.V. or scream at each other about who should've won that particular round. Kagome jumped up and stood on the couch and screamed in Inuyasha's face "Yeah! What _now_?! I told you he'd win!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and only asked "Are you supposed to be standing on the couch, kid?" He had a frown on his face. "Does it matter? Besides your only sour because my man won, dude." Kagome smirked and turned around to look at the clock.

3:49AM

She had to get that math homework done. School would be hell tomorrow. "Actually it does matter, you should respect your mother more, girly." He said and she froze.

Of course he'd bring that up.

"Shut up you don't know any fuckin' thing about my life." She muttered and walked up the stairs preparing to call Sango on how to get rid of this new guy and do her homework. Or not.

"Hey where the hell are you going?!" Obviously he was angry and Kagome rolled her eyes. Another "woo" was dating her mother. Maybe this one would kill her.

"If you must know I'm going to do my math homework!" She snapped at him. She saw him halfway up the stairs from the railing she was staring down at him on at the top of the stairs.

"Homework?" He asked sounding calmer now.

"Yeah it's hard so I'm usually up all night doing it." She sighed and lowered her voice since he lowered his. "I can help you y'know? Math was the easiest subject for me."

Kagome's eyes were shining in the darkness and she eagerly agreed before heading into her room and sat down at her desk with him on her left.

"Okay so what are you confused with?" He asked. She pointed to the paper to show she was confused about this geometry nonsense. He smiled and shook his head.

"First, show me what you normally would do." He ordered her and she nodded before trying to get the first problem but obviously she wasn't getting it and gave up.

Kagome looked at him with hopeful eyes and he began explaining it to her, giving her hints and extra insight she'd never thought of before and the most amazing thing was: she was actually paying attention to him.

Kagome was feeling proud of herself as she worked on the last problem. "Hey can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked at him. "Sure, anything." She replied with a an actual smile. "Anything?" He asked with wary eyes. "Dude you just helped me with my math homework I'd do anything for you, so answering a simple question is nothing."

Kagome knew in her gut she was being overdramatic and that this was probably going to be a question about her and her mother.

"What's up with you and Kikyou?" Kagome looked at him and held is gaze for what seemed like hours even though it was only for about three minutes. She sighed and wasn't sure how to explain.

"She's cruel and doesn't treat me right so I so things to her to get revenge on what she's done to me." Kagome shrugged it off trying to make it seem unimportant. "Example?" He asked Kagome wasn't going to go into details but his eyes were really compassionate and genuine.

"Today would be a good example - not the only one by the way - but today I came home around 4:40PM or something like that after walking home from school with my friend. She accused me of being late - which I wasn't - seeing as though my school is about twelve blocks away from here and given the fact there is no set time for me to be home by. She also said something about "screwing a some boy again"".

Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha and he was obviously listening so she continued on with her brief recap on what happened to her today.

"Which is odd because I've never dated a boy and I'm still a virgin to this day. I have no idea where she gets this shit from. Then I asked her why she thought that and she attacked me. I was getting punched, kicked and spit on. So I curled into a ball and remembered what my friend told me. So I rolled away form Kikyou and she told me not to run away from her. Boy did she not expect what happened next. I pulled a dagger out of my pocket and stabbed her. Then I ran upstairs while she was howling in pain." Kagome shuddered at the memory.

"Then today on the phone was a very interesting thing. I do it quite often though so whatever it's not the first time I inserted my two cents into a conversation though."

Kagome hadn't realized that she had just told him the truth she was supposed to be getting rid of him damnit. All of Kikyou's boyfriends were _bad_! Instead she ended up crying and was somehow now in his arms.

"Kagome it's going to be okay. I'm here for you." Inuyasha murmured and pulled her closer to him.

About fifteen minutes later Inuyasha got up with a "I'll be right back." and headed out of her room. Feeling a bit down on her luck again she walked out into the hallway and heard Inuyasha on the phone talking to someone.

"How could you do that to her, she's a good kid?! It's your fault she fight's with you!" Inuyasha was snapping at Kikyou in a whisper. "Look you better be nicer to her or I'll call child services." That got Kagome's attention and she frowned. She had plans and that didn't involve being stuck in an orphanage.

She hung her head and walked into Kikyou's room to do something that normally made her forget her troubles and leave her feeling happy. For awhile at least.

Her heart was pounding as she crept silently into the dark room. She had nearly memorized the room the last time she was in here. She didn't go into Kikyou's room to get this normally but it was better than sneaking out and giving Inuyasha a heart attack.

She opened Kikyou's closet and felt around until she heard the bubbling sound she was looking for. She grabbed the neck of the bottle and used the special trick that Sango showed her to loosen the cork silently. The cork came off with now sound and Kagome smiled in victory before opening the window and tossing the cork outside.

She sat down on Kikyou's bed and just began to guzzle down the bottle. She had no idea what type of liquor she was drinking but it sure tasted good. A sugary sweet taste to the drink the was absolutely enthralling.

Kagome thought she heard a footsteps but she couldn't be sure because she felt like she was close to cloud nine now.

"Kagome what are you - Oh my god!" Kagome jumped when Inuyasha turned on the lights. Whatever previous high she'd felt was gone. She'd been caught red-handed.

"What the hell are you doing? Give me that!" Inuyasha snatched the bottle away from her and Kagome held out her hands with a pleading expression. "I need that stuff, It makes me feel better!" Kagome begged him.

"No. Your not getting it back! I'm not letting an eleven year old girl drink any liquor especially since she can't hold her drink." He took the bottle and threw it out the window.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Kagome glared defiantly at him.

"Me! I am!" He glared at her to show he meant business and Kagome was still debating on whether or not she'd make him disappear for this. She was glaring at him the same way he was glaring at her.

"I guess it's on then." Kagome said and Inuyasha nodded. "I guess so and just so we're even," Inuyasha opened the closet and tossed all the bottles out of the window with a smirk. Kagome's eyes were wide a saucers.

"You _bastard_!" Kagome yelled at him and he smiled humorously. "Does she have some hidden under the bed?" He asked and Kagome remembered what she's seen under that bed. "No! Trust me you do _not_ want to know what she has under _that_ bed!" Kagome pointed to it.

"It must've traumatized you greatly, which is a shock since your in here drinking the hard stuff." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Yes it did and before you ask: No. I don't do drugs!" Kagome stated and Inuyasha looked at her in surprise. "How did-"

"I don't know I figured since your so interested in my life you'd want to know about that too." Kagome shook her head before running into her room and slammed the door. She turned out the lights and huddled in a corner.

She cried thinking about her life and Sota. _"Why did he have to die damnit?! Why didn't I go with him?!" What did I do to get stuck here on this earth with that bi-polar bitch Kikyou as my mother?!"_

"I'm so weak." Kagome was shaking there was nothing she could do about it. Her only other option was suicide and she didn't want to leave Sango all alone.

After a few moments she heard a knock on her door. "Kagome, daijobu?(Are you okay?)" Inuyasha's warm voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"You can come and talk to me you know? The alcohol thing was only because I care about you and I don't want to see you lose your life over something so immature and stupid." His words struck a cord with her and she made her voice stronger. "Why do you care so much?!" It was probably obvious to him that she'd been crying again.

"I-I don't know even though I just met you I can tell you're a good person and doing something like this just shocked me is all." Kagome stood up, opened the door and gave Inuyasha a hug.

"Oh and one more thing: Kikyou won't be home for a few days so she told me to watch you." Kagome looked at him in surprise. "Seriously?" She asked him with shining eyes.

"Yeah I have no reason to lie so-"

"_Yes!_" Kagome literally jumped high in the air and ran downstairs leaving a smiling but confused Inuyasha staring after her. "This is the _best_ day of my life!" Kagome screamed out the window knowing no one would hear her from the shrine.

Kagome smiled when she was done yelling. For a few days she'd be free of Kikyou's oppressive reign but something just didn't make sense to her.

Why was Kikyou leaving her here with Inuyasha and why was she so interested in Jiji? Those questions haunted her for awhile but she brushed them aside and was eager to tell Sango about what happened.

***

**The ending was just too happy for this story so I decided to make you all wonder about Kikyou and her motives.**


	4. Chapter 3: Raging Dominance

Kagome didn't go back to sleep that night so she just had casual conversation with Inuyasha it wasn't about anything life-changing or important.

Now the sun was rising and Kagome had to leave she waved goodbye to Inuyasha before heading out and ran down those damned stairs that she hated so much. She ran about two blocks before running into Sango who gave her a wave.

"What's up?" Sango asked with a smile. "Well, my mom's got a new boyfriend." Kagome said with shining eyes. "Shocker." was Sango's sarcastic response. "No, but that's where things get crazy: this one isn't insane. In fact he's really sweet and calm and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the phone! Kagome you sound like you like him or something." Sango frowned. "Well yeah, but not like that! I told him about Kikyou and the next thing I know he's yelling at her on the phone about what she's doing to me!" Sango was blinking in utter shock. "No. Way."

"Oh, yes way, dudet he even helped me with my math homework and I understood it! He's amazing!" Kagome said in wonder and Sango laughed wildly. "Oh yeah he must be a god if he helped _you_ with your _math_ homework and actually got you to understand it!" Kagome laughed along with her.

"Hey I found a short cut to get to school faster. It's not too safe to use alone but, if you stick with me you'll be safe." Sango said and led Kagome into an alley. As soon as Kagome walked into the alley she sensed something. She wasn't sure what but It just didn't feel right.

It made her feel like they were being watched and they probably were but Sango was walking confidently towards a high chain link fence that led into the forest of a near-by park.

"Sango, do you feel that?" Kagome whispered and looked around. There was no one else that she could visibly see but the feeling didn't go away.

"Feel what?" Sango asked focusing her attention on the fence. "Like something's watching us it just doesn't feel Kami(god) what's the right word? Human." That was probably the best word to sum up her feelings. "I know you live on a shrine but you honestly c-can't b-believe that demon nonsense can you?" Kagome caught Sango's stammer and knew that Sango was scared of something.

"Sango we don't have to go this way if your scared." Kagome said calmly and Sango's expression hardened before she began scaling the fence. "No time to worry about useless fear Kagome, if anything attacks us: we can take it. Trust me." Sango said about half way up the semi-rusty fence.

Kagome's heart was racing rapidly for reasons she didn't know and she began climbing up the fence a lot quicker than Sango was. "Hey, hey take it easy whirlwind! We're not going anyplace that important." Sango gave a dry humor filled chuckle.

"Well I want to get out of this creepy alley and even if it's against our friendship vows I'm leaving this place." Sango blinked at her in surprise and Kagome sighed. In the early days of their friendship the two made vows to each other and one of them was that they never leaved the other behind in the face of danger.

"I'm sorry Sango it's just there's-"

"I know there's something strange here, I feel it a little but not as much as you do chickie." Sango completed her sentence with a smile and the two hopped over the fence.

Sango obviously didn't like it and ran off ahead Kagome gave a long glance at the alley.

She wasn't done there yet.

***

Kagome and Sango's school day went by uninterestingly and they continued to stroll away from school when Kagome remembered something. She stopped walking and looked at the sidewalk debating whether or not to bring it up.

"Kagome?" Sango asked her. "Sango we need to go back to that alley and check it out. I'm not comfortable doing nothing about that feeling." Kagome sighed and Sango smirked.

"Let's go then. We're wasting daylight." Sango said arrogantly and began trotting towards the direction of the alley with Kagome at her heels. The two scaled the fence and almost immediately were greeted by the strange feeling again.

"I feel it." Kagome stated and began examining the alley's walls and corners closely. Sango was watching her back as she did her inspection. The alley was weird to say the least. Then she heard a sinister laugh.

"Look what we have here." Kagome jumped up and stared in horror. There was a gang of about seven men staring down her and Sango. Kagome wasn't sure if the feeling she got was from them but she could tell they were going to cause trouble.

"Two lost little girlies all by themselves in our territory." A man walked up to Kagome and circled around them followed by his gang members. He had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and a long scar that led from the top of his nose to his chin.

"We ain't lost you bastard." Was Sango's Response. "Oh then why are you here?" He gave a laugh. "Something funny scar-face?" Kagome asking coming to stand beside Sango. "Let's get 'em boys!" He gave that cynical laugh again and Kagome and Sango were set upon by the gang of seven.

Kagome dodged their punches swiftly and ran between one man's legs before turning around, whipping out the dagger and stabbing him in the area between the shoulder and the neck. _"Man I must have a thing for shoulder stabbing."_ Was Kagome's thought. The man howled in pain and was clutching his would with his left hand.

Kagome was unexpectedly grabbed by her throat and thrust into the alley wall. She glared to see the man who had done that. It was their leader. He was smiling at her with cruel humor on his face. "Come on bitch just take it already!"

Kagome looked up to see a short chubby guy trying to feed something to Sango while some others held her down. Thinking fast Kagome threw her knife and prayed that it hit the mark. It did, the knife plunged into his spine and he fell backwards.

"Arigato Kagome-san!" Sango panted and kicked one of them off of her. Kagome smiled but didn't see the one the leader of this gang pick her up by her throat and made her look at him. "Remember us when you go to the other world: We are the Band Of Seven and your all-powerful killers." He laughed evilly and Kagome took in one last breath of air before kicking him in the nuts.

He cringed and fell down to his knees letting her go. "Bitch! Just who the hell do you think you are!?" One of the men yelled even though he sounded like a woman. Kagome turned around to go and help Sango but froze when she realized one of them was standing in front of her. "Your going to pay for what you did to Bankotsu, girl." He said stoically then lit a match.

"_Enough!" _Kagome heard someone shout and suddenly the man who was in front of her was sent soaring into the Alley wall. Kagome saw the men get beaten one by one and who had beaten them surprised her.

"You!" Bankotsu pointed a finger at him.

Kagome smiled at the man who saved them. It was none other than Inuyasha. "Bankotsu leave them, or die." Inuyasha gave them a glare that was hardly human.

"Fine half-breed you've won this time but if we ever see those girls alone they're dead!" Bankotsu yelled before running off with his gang. How did they know Inuyasha?!

"Inuyasha thanks for -"

"Are you crazy, you could've gotten yourself killed!" He kneeled down so that they could see each other face to face. "Well?" Kagome didn't answer. "_Well?!_" Inuyasha snapped. "Who the hell are you?" Sango said daringly. Her left cheek was cut and she was bleeding a little.

"I could ask the same." Inuyasha snorted.

Sango opened her mouth to reply but Kagome cut her off instantly. "Sango it's cool this is the guy I was telling you about: Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and realization hit Sango so she let down her guard and Inuyasha stared at Sango confusedly.

"So this is the savior huh? The guy who helped you with you math homework." Sango smiled when Kagome nodded. "Well what were you two doing out here?" Inuyasha asked calmer.

"There was something I felt when we took this shortcut this morning and I wanted to go check it out. It's still not completely gone." Kagome looked around studiously. Inuyasha nodded. "You feel it too. Does Sango also feel it?"

"Not much." Sango shrugged.

"I see, well Kagome, Sango you better be getting home. _Now_ I'm not letting you two get killed out here." Inuyasha said sternly before following the girls until they reached Sango's house. Sango waved them off and fled to the shelter of her house when she saw Miroku. Who obviously wasn't getting inside Sango's house anytime soon.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked together in silence and it made Kagome uncomfortable but she wasn't going to break the silence. It'd be too awkward.

"Please don't do that again." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. "Sango and I fight all the time, they're no different than any other males who we've fought." Kagome said proudly. "Only they're not. I was so worried I thought I'd lost you." Kagome looked at his eyes. They were soft and inviting. Kagome pressed herself against him with a nod. "Okay I won't worry you again." Kagome whispered. "Please don't." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was hopping up the stairs joyfully. She had no idea why joy had filled her soul but it did and being happy - truly happy - was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Not to mention today was Friday.

***

"What's for dinner? I'm starved." Kagome asked Inuyasha after they had got inside. It had been a few hours since school let out and she was usually hungry from Kikyou's lack of feeding her.

"I don't cook." Inuyasha said bluntly. "Well you better learn to or find some way to magically make food appear." Kagome snorted. "Nope." Inuyasha replied childishly.

"Well can we go out to eat at least?!" Kagome pleaded.

She heard Inuyasha shift from the other couch and sigh. "Yeah, okay fine. I'm hungry too so where do you want to go?" He asked again sounding happier. "An American restaurant! Like Olive Garden or Outback Steakhouse or-" Inuyasha put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"We can decide when we go to the restaurant park okay? Now please calm down." Inuyasha ordered her and Kagome smiled triumphantly before racing outside, and down the steps with Inuyasha behind her. "

"Where's your car?" Kagome asked looking around. "Here." Inuyasha was leaning on a night black Ferrari and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Kagome opened the door and was amazed. She'd always wanted one of these cars. "Is this real leather?"

"Yeah. So you like cars then?"

"Of course who doesn't? I've always wanted one of these or a Ducati motorcycle." Kagome tapped her chin and Inuyasha laughed.

"Fine let's go then and have you decided where you want to go?" Kagome shook her head innocently. "Fine we'll decide when we get there." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Kagome nodded excitedly.

Kagome was obviously nothing but a ball of energy today. She was up for anything today - even the fight - made her feel happier because she knew that she and Sango were a strong enough team to fight anyone and anything together.

The light's of the city were reflected in her shining brown eyes. She had the window open and was blasting _System Of A Down_ in her ears from her headphones.

***

Finally arriving at the restaurant park Inuyasha and Kagome had a little bit of a "creative discussion" about which restaurant they were going to eat at. They Finally settled on: 'Outback Steakhouse'.

The wait wasn't long and they had a nice booth in the back of the restaurant. Inuyasha teased Kagome because the waitress gave her the 'Kiddy menu' much to her distaste. Her mature response was to stick her tongue out at Inuyasha and the waitress (behind her back of course).

"Jerk, off." Kagome muttered.

"I heard that, kid." Inuyasha said absent-mindedly

"Whatever you say old man." She snorted and took a sip of her Sprite. "Old eh?" Inuyasha smirked. "Yup." Kagome said with a smile. The two were sitting across from each other.

"So what about you?" Kagome asked interested in how Inuyasha lived and how in the hell of it someone like _him_ met someone like Kikyou.

"What do you mean: what about me?" He asked warily. "Like how did someone as nice as you get stuck with someone as loopy as Kikyou and what do you do for a living?" These were adult questions and they probably took him by surprise.

"Well I got set up on a blind date with her by some of our friends and well, we hit it off pretty fast." Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome wanted to laugh at him.

"Well my friend you got stuck with the devil!" Kagome only chuckled and Inuyasha frowned. "She's not so bad I mean I know she has her rough spots but that doesn't mean-"

"Who're you trying to convince? Me, or you?" Kagome asked him batting her eyes to add extra emphasis. "I don't know. She just seemed, so, so ,so damn what's the word? Different." Inuyasha sighed. "So your gonna' break up with her?" Kagome looked hopeful. "I thought about it but you can't just break off a ten month relationship so easily." Inuyasha said and Kagome's mouth instantly went into the formation of an "o".

Kikyou had invited other men to her house in the past ten months and he wasn't one of them. Inuyasha had been cheated on, a lot. "You do know that she was inviting other men into her house then right?" Kagome asked him slowly and he nodded. "Yeah I did I could smell it on her."

"Smell? What, are you some kind of dog now too?" Kagome joked but noticed something like alarm flash in his eyes. "Easy, stiff I was only yankin' your leash!" Kagome had to add another dog crack in there just to mess with him. He obviously didn't like that and gave an Inhuman glance at her.

"Sheesh I was only having fun you party pooper." Kagome looked down dejected. "Sorry it's just the word "dog" has always been a touchy subject for me." Kagome mouthed "Oh." and decided not to ask even though her head swirled with questions.

"And for your second question I work for the government." Inuyasha announced with a smirk. "Are you a spy?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha laughed. "Maybe, are you?!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him but stuck it back in her mouth when she saw the waitress coming back to give them food. Inuyasha had gotten a steak and Kagome had gotten a burger. "Thanks." Inuyasha said and the waitress blushed. Kagome bit back a jealous reply and as the waitress left Kagome muttered "Bitch."

"Hey watch it. You don't even know her and your insulting her." Inuyasha shook his head with a smile. "Well she deserved it." Kagome pouted. "Sure she did." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

The two ate in an awkward silence until Inuyasha excused himself from the table to make a call for work or someplace that urgently needed his guidance. Kagome leaned back in her chair to relax and picked up a fry. She enjoyed the fries here the best because they always had that delicious seasoning on it.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh Naraku you're so funny!" Kagome sat straight up in here seat and peered around in surprise. "_I know that voice, but it can't be! She can't be here!"_ Kagome peered over the wall the separated this part of the restaurant from the bar and frowned.

Kikyou.

She was right there in front of Kagome's eyes flirting with some strange guy whose hair was so long that she couldn't see his face. Kikyou was supposed to be at the hospital with her grandpa. _"Sneaky bitch left Grandpa to die in the hospital alone while she's here flirting with some guy."_ Kagome thought before getting out her cell phone and dialed Sango's number.

"'Y'ello?" Sango's voice was a relief. "Sango it's Kagome. We have a four, one, one in progress." Kagome's look should've been burning holes in the back of Kikyou's head. "Oh shit, where are you?" Sango asked in realization.

"I'm at the Outback Steakhouse in the park, you near there?" Kagome asked and Sango replied with a "Yes. I'm nearby I found a tunnel underneath some bushes that leads into a barb-wired fenced in area. We can use that as our new hideout." Sango's report made Kagome smile. The two often snuck around late after dark trying to find the easiest ways to navigate the city and Sango often stayed out of her house for weeks at a time. Tonight was no exception.

"Alright. She's leaving, but I can't follow her." Kagome frowned and searched around for Inuyasha who was nowhere to be seen. "What, why not?" Sango sounded irritated and disappointed. "Inuyasha, went to make a call and hasn't been back so I can't ask him to-"

"_Kagome!_ Stop this worrying about what Inuyasha will do if he finds out! We are a team with a job to do and that's figure out a way to get the hell out of this city! Now are you in this with me or do I have to get Miroku to join me?!" Sango's words were harsh but they made sense, Kagome had made a vow to never let Sango down or let her go in alone.

Now was time to put that vow into action. "It'd be fun to see you and Miroku go on Recon though! Anyway I'm in. I think I know your location."

"Ah, hell yeah! This is the Kagome I'm used to!" Then Sango hung up and Kagome slowly left the booth but not without writing an "I O U" on the table for the waitress and Inuyasha - Inuyasha mostly.

Sneaking out of the place wasn't hard but the waitress did question her and she said she wanted to go see if her dad was out there still. Kagome smirked at how easily she'd fooled her into believing she was Inuyasha's daughter. In truth she wished she was so that she didn't live with Kikyou.

Kagome followed Kikyou and Naraku through a back alley, hiding behind trash cans and boxes. She estimated Sango would be near here hiding in the bushes preparing to leap out and attack Kikyou. "Kikyou, I sense something." Naraku said and Kagome pressed herself lower to ground it was good that she was behind such a huge dumpster.

Kagome grabbed hold of the dagger until she lurched back in surprise. Something came at her and made her fall backwards in fear. Something was terribly wrong. Naraku's arm was snake-like. "Hmm it's coming from over there." Naraku pointed to where she was and the two of them encroached on her. A loud yell could be heard and something leaped out of the bushes.

Sango's battle cry! Kagome leaped up and prepared to attack until she saw Naraku use his snake-like arm to push her back and slash a cut on her cheek. "Sango, what the hell?" Kikyou jumped in surprise as Sango struggled to regain her footing.

"Kikyou, go to the car."

"But-"

"Go I won't kill her trust me.""Okay, then."

Kikyou kissed Naraku's cheek before running out of the alley. Kagome stood up from where she was and walked out to face Naraku.

"Girl, what are you trying to achieve?" Naraku asked his voice thick with malice. "That's none of your business just don't date that woman." Kagome glared at him. "Oh trust me I have ulterior motives for her, sex is just a perk." He smiled and his teeth were like fangs.

"Okay then, Sango he's cool." Kagome nodded and Sango stood up. "Yeah your right, sorry about all the trouble sir." Sango said still on edge from being cut earlier. "It's quite alright." He said before walking out of the alley leaving Kagome and Sango staring at each other.

"Sango what exactly is he?!" Kagome asked her friend in fear. "He's probably a-"

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha's voice could be heard and the two girls turned their heads in the direction Inuyasha's voice came from. He was standing in the alley and looked like a shadow. He ran over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "You crazy girl." He whispered. "What did I tell you about doing this." Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry but I had to Kikyou was-"

"Hush. I know she was here I'm just worried about you. When I saw that, that, _thing_ leave the alley I thought you might have been-" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence and Kagome didn't understand his worry.

"Don't worry about me. Sango's the one whose hurt." Kagome told him gently. Inuyasha looked over at her. "Just a scratch." Sango licked her lips. "and _you_ what the hell were you thinking putting someone younger than you in this kind of danger?! Your turning her into a street rat like yourself!" Inuyasha yelled at Sango. "Hey you shut the hell up I just saved her life!" Sango snapped at him.

"By endangering her life!?" Sango and Inuyasha were in each other's faces now and Kagome just watched them argue. "You can't take him down! Especially not knowing what he is!" This subject again. "I know I cannot defeat him. I didn't know it at first but, I do know. Why do you think I'm a "street rat"? It's my mission and obligation to my parents." Sango's voice was thick and Inuyasha blinked at her in surprise.

"N-nani(what?)? You know what he is?" Inuyasha asked in surprise. "Hai(yes). Since you know of what he is too your either a slayer or your one of them." Inuyasha stepped back. "I'm neither." Inuyasha said coldly before whipping around and motioning with his hand for Kagome to follow. "Kagome we'll finish this talk later." Sango waved as Kagome left.

"Yeah you better because I am so lost right now." Kagome whispered before following Inuyasha out of the alley.

***

Back at the house Inuyasha collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

"What were you and Sango talking about?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha looked up at her. "She'll tell you. I expected you to already know what he is, living on a shrine in all." Kagome opened her mouth to speak but closed it and marched upstairs in confusion.

***

The days went by all too quickly for Kagome and the incident in the alley wasn't to be spoken of. Kagome still had questions but she didn't voice them and she hadn't heard from Sango since. Inuyasha and her just hung out together. Nothing special really happened except they bonded and ended up being closer than before.

If she could live like this with Inuyasha forever she would. She was young but she wasn't naïve to the attraction that she and Inuyasha shared. It wasn't a father and daughter attraction either. Inuyasha said he had to go to his house to get more clothes so Kagome would be left alone for most of the night.

Kagome was disappointed but wouldn't dare voice her disappointment to Inuyasha. While he was gone she was bored and spent her time studying. Until she heard a loud thump coming from the end of the hall.

She ran out of her room and in surprise was thrust to the ground. She looked up and saw a cat-like figure looming over her. "Bitch, I know it was you!" Kagome's mouth opened in surprise and she prepared to speak but she was punched down again.

She reached for her pocket and felt, nothing. There was no dagger. She'd have to go in old school style. "Damn you." Kagome muttered through gritted teeth.

"You've been fucking my boyfriend! You've been _fucking my_ boyfriend!" Kikyou screamed at her and before she could punch her again Kagome rolled in between Kikyou's legs and smiled at her victory. She had a clever idea. She turned her back to the stairs and prepared to run down them but not before she said something like the smartass she was. "So what if I am?! Inuyasha's good in bed I can't lie about that!" Kagome taunted even though she was somehow picturing Inuyasha being very good at making love.

"Fuck you!" Kikyou screamed and slashed a cut on Kagome's arm. Kagome retaliated with a kick in Kikyou's gut. Kikyou hit the wall with a thud but didn't fall down. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagome asked. "Your no one important and I'm fucking sick of taking your orders!" Kagome screamed and leaped at Kikyou.

The two were a ball of kicking, punching and slicing. Kagome and Kikyou had beaten each other badly in this fight. Nothing was broken on Kagome but Kikyou would have a broken nose. Kagome was going to flee down the stairs until something sharp and snake-like pi0erced her stomach and forced her down the stairs.

She fell down the steps each time more and more pain was sent zapping through her body. Before reaching the second flight of stairs she was thrust against the wooden paneling and collapsed onto her said gasping for air.

She looked up to see the wide shaped figure of someone else. "Come on let's get out of here." That voice. Naraku. She saw Naraku's retreating figure and Kikyou's approaching one as her eyes fell closed from the dizziness of falling down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Very long chapter that's why it took so long, not to mention my laziness with this because I knew how long it was going to be. There were okay places to cut it or end this chapter but then all didn't fit in the slightest bit and we wound up with this long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one**

**~Saggie**


	5. Chapter 4: Jiji

It was warm. Very warm. She could hear a heartbeat.

Hers?

Was she dying?

She felt someone place a kiss on her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was fuzzy and she could hardly recognize the person looming over her.

"A-a-am I dead?" She asked in a whisper. "Uh, Nope." That voice. She knew it over everybody else's. Inuyasha's.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke in a stronger voice and her vision began to clear. "No, it's the pizza man." That sarcastic remark confirmed it. Kagome laughed. "You, okay chibi(little one/small)?"

"My vision is a little screwed over but other than that I think I'm fine." Kagome said and just realized she was splayed across Inuyasha's lap as the last of the blur disappeared. "Kikyou and Naraku attacked me." "I know." Inuyasha smirked. "What's so funny?!" Kagome glared at him.

"Apparently you think I'm such a good fuck. So tell me Kagome honey when's the honeymoon? Also which of my performances in bed were the best? Was it the first? Or even the second? Maybe third?" The look on Kagome's face was absolutely priceless. Inuyasha laughed at her then sighed.

"She also thinks you and I are in love. Good grief what gave her that notion?" Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome looked down. She knew she had feelings for this guy but she didn't know how deep they ran. "Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Yes there is what's wrong. Tell me. I already told you that you could tell me anything." Inuyasha murmured and pulled Kagome closer to him. "Not this." Kagome had meant to keep that as a thought but she accidentally spoke it aloud. "Kagome, when I told you that; you can tell me anything, I meant it so what's wrong!" Inuyasha's amber eyes probed hers.

"Fine, I'll tell you just stop pressuring me because I fucking think I fucking love you! Okay?!" The minute the words were out of her mouth she'd wished she'd never said them because Inuyasha was staring that her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"N-nani?"

Kagome couldn't face him after that so she simply turned her head away from him and proceeded to get off the couch and go to her room.

She didn't get very far though because Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and yanked her into his lap in a sitting position. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Kagome," He whispered in her ear "I warn you, I'm not easy."

Kagome shuddered as his hot breath hit her skin and it took her a few moments before she realized the meaning behind those words.

Kagome turned her body around so that she could look him in the face as she spoke. "Inuyasha what, d-do you mean that-?" She was stuttering and Inuyasha put two of his fingers on her lips to silence her. "Yeah I do." He moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"I ain't either." Kagome chuckled seductively. "Hmm?"

"Easy. I ain't easy." Kagome said.

"Uh, yeah I know." Inuyasha laughed. "Good, you better!" Kagome playfully shook her fist at him. "But we can't just go out into public like this, it's not normal." Kagome sighed.

"We don't have to be like this in public. We can be bad now." Inuyasha murmured and began licking at Kagome's neck.

The sensation sent unfamiliar signals through her body but they felt amazing. She gave out a quiet gasp. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him. Their tongues battled for dominance for several moments. Then Kagome pushed him away.

W-what-" Kagome put a hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "I have to go and see my grandfather, I'm worried about him and Kikyou said she'd be with him the entire time, but she's not." Kagome looked at him with soft eyes.

"All the hospitals are closed at this time, how are you gonna-"

"That's never stopped me before." Kagome cut him off proudly. "Fine I'll take you. Do you know if there's anyway to get on the roof of this house?" Kagome blinked at him as if she thought he was nuts. "Yeah, use the ladder on the side of the house." Kagome replied warily.

Inuyasha smirked.

"What're you gonna' go and do?" Kagome asked him still wary.

Then in movements so swift Kagome's brain hardly registered what was happening, Inuyasha had put her on his back, had been out of the house and was standing on the roof.

Kagome blinked. "Uh, are you going to commit suicide, because I don't really, wanna' die yet." Kagome's body was shaking because she was scared for him.

"Kagome if your going to love me, your going to have to love _all_ of me." She didn't understand what he was talking about. "I already do love all of you." Kagome hugged him closer to her.

"No, I mean the real me. You don't know who or what I really am." Inuyasha turned his head so that he could look her dead in the eyes.

"I'll except you for what you are." Kagome murmured even though she had no idea what he was instead of a human.

In that instant Inuyasha ripped all the gold chains from his neck and shoved them in his pockets. Kagome watched in awe as Inuyasha's hair became grey and his ears were getting smaller. Two nubs began to appear on his head.

Kagome blinked.

He had, dog ears, on his head.

Dog ears.

He had dogs ears on his head.

Kagome reached up and tugged at one of them. "Aw, they're so kawaii(cute)!" She heard him grumble.

"Wait your not scared?" Inuyasha asked her with a slight edge in his voice.

Kagome shook her head.

"Or weirded out?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh, honey I live with Kikyou stranger and scarier things come into this house than a-a- what are you actually?" Kagome looked him over once again.

"A hanyou(half-demon)." Inuyasha sighed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, half demon? How is that even possible? Demons don't exist!" Kagome shook her head in disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart but we are very much alive, you pass us everyday on the streets unfortunately there are more of us out there than you think."

Kagome listened quietly to Inuyasha not paying attention to the slight breeze the was blowing his silver hair in her face. "So that man in the alley was a demon?"

"No, half-demon and I want you to stay away from him, do you understand me?" Inuyasha asked her sternly and Kagome nodded not fully sure if she really meant it.

"So Sango knew? She knew about the existence of demons and didn't say anything?" Kagome said in a whisper almost inaudible to even Inuyasha's ears. "Yes, I believe she comes from a family of demon slayers and you a miko(Priestess) who has been taught about them all her life but doesn't believe. Why the denial?"

"Well grandpa always was a little on the wonky side since he was diagnosed so I didn't feel it was necessary to listen to him very much, but the stuff I do remember could become very useful, no?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"Anyway if we're to see your grandfather we best do it now before - ah never mind." Inuyasha shook his head and before Kagome could ask what he was talking about, Inuyasha had leaped off the roof and was running at an extreme speed.

Kagome looked around and everything was a blur, this didn't even feel real to her but it was sure as hell fun! The breeze blowing in her face and making her hair blow behind her. She couldn't suppress the wide smile that was on her face. This was truly an enjoyable experience.

Somehow Inuyasha landed on the little balcony that the hospital had for it's patients so that they could stretch their legs and breathe in some fresh air while under doctor supervision of course.

The door was closed so Kagome automatically assumed it was locked. "Alright it's locked and I'm a priestess with magical powers," Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her as he sat her down on the little balcony thing. "So I'll try to open this door, Open Sesemee, Openus doorus pleasus, well that's all I got." Kagome looked at Inuyasha when the door didn't open.

"You use your demon magic or something to make it open then!" She snapped at him when she caught him chuckling at her. "Okay I will." Inuyasha began walking over to the door slowly but dramatically, "Watch me as I use my amazing demon powers to -gasp- grab the handle and pull the door _open_!" Inuyasha laughed at the open mouthed Kagome.

"You just saw "demon magic" in action babe. Now tell me how was it?" Inuyasha laughed at the scowl that was on the eleven year olds' face.

Kagome walked into the room and saw her grandfather laying there attached to a life support system. She felt horrible looking at him like this, his only daughter who had promised to be here to help him and stay with him had abandoned him here alone to go partying with some half demon that Inuyasha wanted her to stay away from.

It just down right ticked her off to see but for some reason as she laid her head on the edge of his "bed" she began crying and not just a few tears actual crying.

"K-Kagome, is that you my dear grandchild?" She looked up and whimpered a quiet "Yes." to him. "Kagome it's so nice of you to come here, what time is it, where is Kikyou, and why do I sense a demon in here?" Kagome didn't want to answer those questions but she could sense something was weird with him so she felt obligated to answer them.

"It's 12:45AM, I don't know where Kikyou is and the reason you sense a demon is because I've brought Inuyasha with me." Kagome tried to keep the sob out of her voice but it wasn't working.

"Inu-yasha?" He asked and motioned slightly with his hand for Inuyasha to come over to where he was.

"Yeah what is it, Jiji?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"You love her don't you, boy?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in surprise, how did he know? "Yes, yes sir I do love Kagome." Inuyasha sounded awkward and Kagome felt awkward too. "I want you to protect her, always keep her safe because there is something dangerous out there I can feel it." He sounded really worried for someone so sick.

"Don't worry about that I will always protect her no matter what. And Kikyou, well last we saw of her she was with a half-demon named Naraku. They attacked Kagome at the house." Inuyasha spoke through clenched teeth, obviously he was mad at the fact that he wasn't there in time to stop them from hurting Kagome.

"Kagome come here please dear." Kagome walked closer to her grandfather and put one of her hands of his. "I'm dying and there are some things you need to know, I can't keep hiding them any longer or I'll lose it." He said weakly and Kagome wanted to turn and run away but she remembered from one of her training sessions with Sango that running away was only the weak option, she had to be strong.

"Alright, then please tell me." Kagome murmured gently. "Kagome I love you and I'm sorry for mistreating you sometimes because of my disease. Now there's something about Kikyou you must know. Kikyou is not-"

He made a strange gasping sound and was silent.

"What, what, what is Kikyou not? She's not a lot of things! This isn't helping! Wake up Jiji! Jiji please wake up!" Kagome knew he was gone, she'd already experience death and didn't want to ever experience it again, she was only hoping against hope that he would come back.

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her around her waist and ran towards the balcony. "Hospital staff are coming! They cannot see us!" Inuyasha said before leaping off the balcony from one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright dudes today I guess you could say I was in an Inuyasha mood and decided to get off my ass and get this done. First I wannna say that I am REALLY, REALLY REAAAAALLLY sorry that it's been almost a month since I last updated, but school, projects, you-tube, and guitar lessons can really wipe a chick out y'know? But updated should be coming faster I hope to half True Youkai's second chapter up tomorrow around 6:30PM or so**

**OHHH HERES SOME REAL GOOD SHIT FOR ALL TRUE INU FANS!!! THEY ARE MAKING A NEW SEASON AND IT'S GOING TO BE AIRING ON OCTOBER 10****TH**** ! Don't believe me? Well pfft if you can't wait for English I got news for you: I just watched the first episode of the new season called 'Inuyasha: The Final act'(It had English subtitles don't worry) The episode was called Naraku's heart and my god was it good! It kept to the manga quite well, and I'm sure lots of you will be liking Kagura a lot more(SPOILER: Even though we all know naraku gives her, her freedom then stabs her in the heart and lets her die with Sesshomaru watching). I'll see if I can get it on my page but until then just message me if you want the link! **

**Next episode will be called Kagura's something(forgot the title) So yeah that's all my shit for now!**


	6. Chapter 5: Knowledge and Truths

**First of all I'd like to say sorry for all my readers. When I first got into the new grade I thought it'd be easy and I'd be able to smoothly glide on by without a problem, but unfortunately that wasn't the case clearly… because of my long absence it's been over a month and I feel so sorry to those who were expecting more from me. Hmm okay I got a pretty shitty report card and I had to go to a concert on the ninth(Papa Roach KILLED you should go see them live they don't disappoint.)and thanksgiving happened so I was just trying to get some R&R and since I'm bored, can't seem to reach my friend on the phone, and have no amv making inspiration I figure why not put my ever blossoming muse into effect and get to start this story off again. ^.^ .Hell I even forgot the name of this story…but anyway that aside I should be updating today and later tomorrow but don't quote me on that. So yeah…here it is the next chapter of 'My Mom's Boyfriend"**

* * *

Kagome was walking the streets around 11PM without Inuyasha knowing of it. She'd gone to meet Sango and hopefully have some of her questions answered about that creepy guy and whatever the fuck her grandpa was talking about…

Kagome was wandering by the restaurant where she saw first saw Naraku and his weird snake-like arm. She was peering inside the barbed wire area trying to see if Sango was snooping around somewhere when…"Hi!" Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin until she whirled around and saw her best friend behind her.

"Don't do that! You tryin' to gimme' me a heart attack?" True Kagome talked a little different around Sango grammar wise but she didn't care and she hardly noticed. It was one of those things that just happed.

"Ha ha, ooh sorry didn't think I'd scare you _that_ bad!" Sango chuckled and licked her lips. "So what's up?" Sango asked.

"Okay I wanna' know something and I wanna' know it now! Who is Naraku?" Sango's eyes widened in realization then they darkened almost instantly, she knew it was no good. "Okay, follow me and keep really quiet about what I'm going to tell you. I think Inuyasha is one of them but please don't mention it to him that I said anything to you about him." Kagome nodded at Sango and watched her friend open a sewer hatch and crawling inside. "We're going down there?" Kagome asked, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Yeah of course. Now c'mon are you a pussy or not?" Sango sounded rushed and alarmed but Kagome followed her because she felt it was important.

Sango led her through the sewer using the flashlight as their only light. A few times Sango had to stop because she feared that someone or something was down their either watching them or making a noise.

Kagome thought she was just nuts until she saw some red eyes glaring at her but they disappeared when she told Sango. Sango finally found the place she was looking for and when she opened it Kagome was relieved to be out of the stench and damning near-silence of the sewer. Sango crawled out and Kagome heard her breathe out a relaxed sigh. "Sango where the hell are," Kagome peeked out the hole and was amazed at what she saw "we?" she finished her sentenced in a surprised fashion before crawling out of the sewer fully and taking in the beautiful beach she was standing on.

In front of her was a giant stretch of water shining beautifully thanks to the moons light. She wondered what it looked like in the daytime. She could see Tokyo city in the distance far away from the island. She could truly live here. Their was a slight breeze that made her long hair bend and twist beautifully in the wind. "Wow Sango what is this place?" Kagome asked her friend in awe and Sango smiled sadly. "It was my home, long ago."

"Huh?"

"Look behind you." Sango sounded sad and Kagome did as she was told. Behind her was an amazingly huge and glorious beach house.

"Whoa, Sango you lived here?" Kagome asked. "Hai. I did, but come inside, follow me. I'm gonna teach you all I know, okay? Don't tell anyone, but my moves are secret." Sango and Kagome laughed at the last part of the sentence. Kagome followed Sango up the stairs that led into the house. "The inside's not so glorious anymore, but it's still pretty comfortable." Sango smirked.

Kagome followed Sango inside the house and even though Sango was using a flashlight Kagome could still tell that something horrible happed. She didn't know what but she could sense it and it wasn't cool that she could smell blood. "Sango I smell blood here."

"Yeah I know, a tragedy happened here a few years ago. They attacked my parents and Kohaku and I had to fight our way out through the horde. "The horde of murderers? How can you fight that many people with guns?" Kagome asked confusedly.

"Heh, not people. Demons."

Demons. Kagome blinked.

Demons, really? She still remembered Inuyasha as a half demon but despite his tale she refused to believe that there were so many demons out there, to her they still seemed like a real fairytale and nothing more, but to hear her friend say it…

Kagome found it very hard to believe. "Sango I know that a tragedy struck your family but surely you cannot blame it on imaginary creatures of hell." Kagome explained to her friend sternly.

"I couldn't ever ask you to understand, just by telling you so I'll show you, follow me, down into the basement and I'll see if I can change your mind."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should believe Sango, but then again there'd been crazier shit she'd seen crazier shit in her life than to just hear a rumor simply because Kagome had always heard the tale of Sango's parents death as crazy murderers who came in to kill them and stabbed and shot her parents to death.

She wasn't the type of girl to just go on a believe what she heard. She had so see it and experience it.

Creeping down into the basement of Sango's place made her shudder because it stank down their like mad, all she could scent was blood and some other stuff that she had no interest in finding out what it really was…

"Look." Sango pointed to a wall that she had her flashlight on and Kagome was in shock at the amount of deadly - but old fashioned - weapons she had that were kept plastered to the wall. The largest weapon was a giant boomerang. "Whoa, amazing. Where did you collect all this stuff?" "It was not collected but passed down, generation, to generation."

"The big boomerang - or Hirikotsu was supposed to be mine for my 14th birthday. My father was supposed to give it to me."

"But that doesn't prove your parents were murdered by a "horde of demons.'" Kagome shook trying not to believe in this nonsense simply because she didn't want the responsibility of being a priestess if this were true.

Sango then shined her light on something else. A green rotting half corpse of a demon. Kagome jumped back, my god what are you Sango.

"Me? I am a demon slayer."

Kagome wanted to turn back time before all this, she wanted home, she wanted her father and her brother but most of all she just didn't wanna be here with Sango.

"Wait, if you're a demon slayer, what am I?" Kagome asked her reluctantly

"If legend tells correctly, you are a priestess and so is Kikyou." Sango smiled at her sadly. "Wait a minute. How can Kikyou be a priestess? Aren't priestess' supposed to be good souls and good people? Not evil bitches?"

"Ah, well there's such a thing as a 'Dark priestess' per-se. Tsubaki was cone who quarreled profusely with Midoriko Higurashi." At the mention of her last name Kagome looked up. "She put a curse on Midoriko damning her not to fall in love or lest she be cursed with an unholy fate. Unfortunately that is why I also worry about you and Inuyasha. The curse is a family curse only for the women, why Souta is dead, I do not know, however it probably ties into you and Kikyou." Sango shook hear head. "Who did she fall in love with?" Kagome asked wondering if Sango knew who to avoid in this new development.

"She fell in love with…with…a half-demon." Kagome backed away shocked, "No, no, no! It can't be true! Inuyasha would never hurt me and Kikyou and puts a lot of faith into the bitch Naraku, how could this be happening!" Kagome stammered.

"For a long time the Higurashi's and Taijiya's have been companions until something along Midoriko's time period tore us apart. Who knows what it was the pulled us apart, but it wasn't anything good, that's for sure. We never sent each other off with a smile. Since then the Higurashi family and Taijiya family have quarreled nonstop, until-"

"Until?" Kagome urged Sango to go on. "I don't know. None of my holy scriptures make any sense of it. None of them will say, but I think I know why or what took that knowledge away from us." Sango stared intensely over at Kagome.

"Who?"

"Naraku and the Kurohabaki demon clan."

"Eh, what?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You probably always think that humans and demons always hated and feared each other huh?" Sango asked Kagome intensely.

"Well yeah I mean it's not like we're gonna throw a demon Bar-Mitzvah and have a wild sex party with them right?"

"Well not exactly." Sango chided. "Okay, then what happened?" Kagome asked weirdly.

"During the time of the first people it's believed that human and demons mated frequently just to test and see what they'd come out with, thus half demons like Inuyasha and Naraku were born. Their parents are probably pure demons and humans but you never know."

"What do you mean "Pure demons and humans"? Kagome asked suspiciously and Sango chuckled "I'm getting to that, kid now chill out and take a seat we're gonna be here for awhile anyway." Kagome shrugged and sat down in the only chair available in the entire basement. The one next to the decaying demon head.

Meanwhile Sango had pulled out some "ancient" scriptures and were showing them to her to prove that some of this stuff was true.

"These don't look that old to me." Kagome commented.

"Heh, whatever, but if you must know the truth it: In my family it's the children's job to recopy the scriptures so that the next generation can have them. Unfortunately Kohaku's so traumatized by the attack that he refuses to copy these." Sango explained with a smile.

"I can imagine they sure seem like a lot to copy down."

"Yeah they are, but you feel as though your duty is accomplished. Unfortunately though my duty is only half accomplished. To fulfill my duty I must have a child." Sango stuck her tongue out in obvious disgust. "Are you going to do it?" Kagome asked her friend. "Well Kohaku sure as hell won't do it so why not me?" Sango frowned. "You know Sango you work to hard, and if it's that much trouble go and breed with Miroku he'd like it, plus he wants a child too."

Sango gave Kagome a demonic death glare. "Fuck you, like I'd ever have a child with, that, that pervert." Sango frowned at the end, it reminded her of Inuyasha a little bit for some reason.

"Anyway back on to the story: The result of this mixed breeding was super-human like beings that either looked like almost like humans or more like demons. These were called 'Half-demons' or hanyou's. Unfortunately not everyone liked the hanyou's because they were directly in the middle of the symmetry between humans and demons. They were the dividing line, you could say. Too soft for demons and too powerful for humans. Now just like modern world there were still those who hated another type of person or demon/human in this case. Hatred is nothing new to our world." Sango paused obviously to let us both think a bit.

"Anyway clubs or gangs began to form that went into frequent war with each other and neither three of them liked each other…The first clan to form was the Kurohabaki, strictly for the world's cruelest demons. The name was given by the modern day 'cops' of the time and they just decided it fit so the name stuck. Then a group of humans formed after their leader was betrayed by a half-demon, the believed in human purity and that since demons were the first ones to declare war on us humans. They came and formed a clan called the Iga. It is believed that many religions formed because of these humans who believed in the 'greater good'. Ha! What good did they do by torturing demons and half demons?" Sango said

"So wait- every religion is wrong? And god is a brainless lunatic?" Kagome asked

"Hey I didn't say _that!_ Kid be reasonable no one knows what truly happens after death nor do I know if religion is real, so chill I know you might be an atheist but I sure as hell ain't." Sango reprimanded her friend.

"Jeez Sango chill out I was only asking a question."

"Okay okay, sorry. Now anyway back to the story. The third clan was called the Koga. They were made up of all three races without shame and they all stood for the same things: 'Justice and Equality.' Unfortunately the other two clans whom even though they hated each other: began to work together in order to wipe out the rebels of the Koga, simply because theirs was the biggest group, but together the Kurohabaki and the Iga wiped them out in a few huge assaults - or so they thought."

"So the Koga's never fully died out?" Kagome asked.

"Uhh well the clan itself died out but not the beliefs a good example would be the tale of Inu No Taisho and Lady Izayoi." Sango said. The first name struck a cord with Kagome _'Inu No Taisho huh? I'll have to ask Inuyasha about that.' _she thought. "Heh, heh, heh don't get your hoped up Kagome I don't know if your man is related to them!

Kagome's face fell. "Anyway girlie, there was this huge dog demon who ruled the land of the west - keep in mind that this was a few thousand years after the Kurohabaki and Iga clans had supposedly 'died out', so keep your cool. I don't know exactly when he was born but what I do know is that he mated and had his first son around the time when those clans died out. His sons name was Sesshoumaru or something to that effect."

Kagome listened quietly even though her thoughts were jumbled up everywhere.

"and a few hundred years later he met this human called Izayoi. Those two did the whole making love thing and produced their half-demon son. Unfortunately she had given birth in a human castle and one of the lords of the castle, Lord Takemaru stabbed her straight through the stomach." A shocked expression spread across Kagome's face. "Yeah jealous men are assholes, believe me, I know." Sango and Kagome had a shared laugh.

"The baby survived but the lord didn't care, he expected it to die along with the mother, but it didn't since the father managed to save the mother by reviving her with a sword of life known as tensaiga. The great dog demon fought Lord Takemaru to the death and even though he defeated his enemy he died in the process as well, because he was already injured by the demon Ryukotsei."

"How do your people know all of this, and where do priestesses originate anyway?"

"Eh, well my people knew a lot of stuff, we come from the Iga and Koga clans while I think Priestess come from all three or the Koga clan since most of the time they remain neutral in situations, just like you Kagome-chan."

"Oh stop, Sango." Kagome laughed, "This is such a learning experience but where does my "magic" I'm supposed to have come from?"

"From deep inside you, or someplace like that, some say that it was the demon part of you all that combined with your soul, but god only knows where it really comes from, maybe hanging out together like our families should be doing will make us discover that truth." Sango sounded thoughtful and was silent for a moment before she finally spoke again "Well let's go on back it'll be dawn soon, and our lovely little half-demon will be wondering where you are - if he's not already" Sango teased and Kagome blushed.

While walking up the stairs Kagome froze and knew she had a question to ask Sango. "Sango is the only reason you talked to me on the day we became friends, was because of the scrolls?" Kagome knew it shouldn't matter but she wanted to be sure if she could truly trust Sango as a friend or not.

"No." Sango said bluntly. "I was wondering when or if you were ever gonna ask me that. I had no idea you were a Higurashi until you told me later in class, regardless if I knew I probably would've tried to bring your priestess powers out into the open so that we could go demon hunting together, but now I see that that's not who you really are. So I never asked much less brought it up for you to know, I thought that just being friends was enough and it was."

She could sense Sango looking at her and the warm but familiar emotion of friendship swept over her. She smiled and continued up the stairs but a feeling froze her in her tracks.

* * *

She was collapsed on the ground in a cold, wet, and smelly place. It reeked of shit and other even fouler substances that had no name. The sludge on the ground was proof enough and she was bleeding. She reached for something but froze when she heard the familiar scream of a friend. Not just any friend, but a friend she owed her life to. God she wished that she'd convinced Sango to bring her Hirikotsu and maybe they wouldn't be dying like this. The creatures came closer and as one came out of the darkness she could see it's face clearly: Naraku.

"Help," she choked out through the sludge, _"Help!" _She screamed as the pain overtook her and everything went blank.

* * *

"Wait, Sango." Kagome spoke in a strong voice that was hardly her own.

"What, what's wrong Kagome?"

"Bring your Hirikotsu and a bow for me. We're going to need them for when we venture back into the sewer."

Sango's eyes met with hers in the darkness and for some reason, without asking - no matter how much she wanted to - she believed in Kagome and went to go get the weapons.

* * *

The two were more than halfway through the journey through the sewer when Sango was truly beginning to doubt Kagome's priestess intuition.

"Hey, Kagome are you sure we really need these-?" Her question was cut off when an arrow alight with some kind of purple magic whizzed right by her face and a landed right into a demons forehead.

'_K-kagome?_' Sango thought inwardly in shock as she looked at her best friend whose eyes were now glowing purple.

"You can bring your army's of hell here after us but we shall always defeat you regardless to the trouble!" Kagome's voice was not her own, but of a much older woman.

"Midoriko! Midoriko lives on?!" She heard a demon behind her screech and Sango launched her Hirikotsu into the air with all her might. The thing was heavy even for her.

'_Kagome is Midoriko, oh no!' _Sango remembered the curse the Midoriko had and she feared for Kagome to have the same since she too was in love with a human.

"Sanjin watch your weapon!" Kagome ordered Sango and Sango nodded at her friend before turning to catch the weapon and stand beside Kagome - or Midoriko - or whoever the hell her best friend was at the moment.

"Oi Midioriko-sama behind you!" Sango called to her and Kagome turned around just in time to be set upon by a demon.

The demon was trying to bite Kagome's neck but Kagome was using some kind of unearthly strength to pull the demons jaws apart and keep him away from the vital organ in her neck.

Sango even felt her own strength supercharged as she used the Hirikotsu to hack the demon to pieces.

"Ha! Take that, you bitch!" Sango laughed. "Cocky as ever huh Sanjin?" Kagome asked. "Ha, ha, hell yeah I-"

"Well, well, what do we have here? The great Sanjin and the powerful Midoriko. The very ones who created the Shikon jewel and then were torn apart by it."

The person who spoke had an eerily deep voice and Sango thought she heard it before. "You two caused Onigumo and I quite a lot of trouble." Sango had heard that name before, but she couldn't place it. Where had she heard that name?

But that was the least of her worries the part about the Shikon jewel worried her more than anything else, she'd only heard about it a few times and not much good had come from it. "Wha-what're you talking about? We never created any damn Shikon jewel!" Sango snapped back at him but Kagome was quiet, eerily quiet.

"Oh but you die, not in this life, but in a previous one, probably your most known previous one." He snickered. '_Wait that voice…is it?' _"Naraku! What the hell do you want with us?" Sango backed away scared.

"I must say that when I first saw you your courage was unbelievable. I knew I'd seen it before, in my younger days as 'The Bandit, Onigumo'!" Naraku laughed evilly and it sounded like he was on crack.

Oh no, oh no! Sango was not much of a coward but the things she'd heard about the bandit Onigumo were horrible, he'd torture women, kill their children, rip off people's body parts(usually male and female reproductive organs) and rape little 3 and 4 year old girls. Sango knew she'd never be able to fight him, especially in a sewer full of demons and her friend who believed she was the all powerful and holy Midoriko on steroids.

'_Damn. Damn, damn, damn. What should I do, I'm still a little kid, - strong or not I cannot fight him and a huge pack of demons, damn him and a Kurohabaki clan demons. I know I'll go for Inuyasha he'll be able to help me, but to do that I've got to travel backwards first.'_

It took Sango a while to decide what she should do and in that time she saw Kagome approaching him slowly, she didn't want to look like a coward but one of them had to be sensiblethey had to be there for each other that was their very purpose from the moment they were born and she couldn't let it all go now.

With that Sango ran towards Naraku veered off and charged into Kagome, grabbed her shirt swiftly and in one swift motion she jumped into the sewer water, but not without screaming, "Damn you Kurohabaki and all your children to come!"

"What the hell, this bitch is crazy!" Naraku exclaimed from his post on the cement of the sewer.

Sango fought the waves with Kagome by her side whose eyes were no longer glowing as she fought the current. Instead Kagome too was panicking "Ah well, if they die that's one less problem taken care of right?"

Sango heard Naraku's cruel chuckle before the foul tasting and smelling green water rushed above both their heads.

* * *

**Well what do ya' think? Dramatic right? Sorry to all those who have been waiting patiently and those not so patiently too. I love that you've been reviewing so I'll just answer **

demonhybrid13'**s question about the story: I mean Kagome is 11 but I thought if I'd speeded up her age that it'd be less likely that she'd be feeding off Sango and her behavior, which as you can see she is plus it wouldn't help with the fact that their(Inuyasha and Kagome's) love shouldn't of happened and is forbidden in a sense. I also think I kinda made them fall in love too fast but I needed to to make the story move on a little bit faster. What do you think?**

**Anyway I kinda forgot that I wrote in a previous chapter that Kagome knew that Inuyasha was a half demon so just kinda get rid of the first part up until they're having their little conversation in the dark basement. The only reason I kept it there is because I felt they needed a back-story as to why they were going to Sango's house in the first place and because I was still too lazy to go back and rewrite it. As you can see I kinda have this fetish to go and make connections into the real plot of Inuyasha. Yes the part about the child of Inu No Taisho and lady Izayoi was done quickly because it was already known a by a lot of people and I thought they didn't need to hear it over again in graphic boring detail like the rest of my story. Anyway How was your thanksgiving and is everyone enjoying Inuyasha: The Final Act(Kankentsu-hen)? Kikyou died last week and I was nearly brought to tears by it even though I'm not really a Kikyou fan…**

**So thanks and if you like it you can review if you want to =3(Took me three hours to do this damn thing you better review it XD kidding of course)**


	7. Chapter 6: Bravery and Friendship

**Well I was inspired by all of your reviews and Entity's VERY good critique. Yeah in this one I'll try much harder to make the words a lot easier to understand simply because I didn't see all the errors XD**

**Well anyway here's the next chapter hopefully this gets out on the day I wrote it and my laziness doesn't prevent it from happening.**

* * *

'_G-goddamnit…' _Kagome thought as she was tossed around in the disgusting excuse for "water" and what was worse, was that: she'd lost sight of Sango.

'_Oh, Sango where _are _you?!' _Kagome thought as she stuck her head out of the water and peered around for her friend until the force of the current pulled her below again. Under the water something brushed past her. Sango!

Her friend's eyes were closed and Kagome could see her slowly sinking to the bottom. Kagome grabbed Sango's collar and hoped that she wasn't constricting her airways as she yanked her friend above the surface somehow. Then Kagome looked back.

"W-what the - Oh _my_ god _no_!" Kagome saw that the water dipped off a steep ledge creating a mini waterfall in the sewer. "_Inuyasha!_" Kagome screamed hoping that he'd be near by and able to hear her and pull one of his magic rescues…however all the angels in the heavens couldn't stop what happened next.

Sango woke up, but at the exact wrong time. Just in time to see the two of them plummet off the ledge and began falling. "Oh my god, we're going to _die!_" Sango screeched in panic and Kagome closed her eyes preparing to meet her fate when…something appeared below her and she landed hard on it's back.

Blinking she looked beneath her. It was a huge dragon-like creature. Well, huge for her and Sango, maybe not to the demon itself. "Kagome are we dead? Did we go to hell like I always thought we would?" Sango asked painfully. "No fool, and if you're going to hell you can go by yourself, I think something saved us." Kagome snorted at her own useless stupidity and fear.

"What the hell is this thing?" The only way Sango and Kagome could see was because there was a grate above the part of the sewer they were in and it was daytime.

"Come here, Ah-Un." With that The creature flew down into the darker part of the sewer and stared into the corner. Both the girls could see a strange sitting person in the corner and they also got a better look at the thing known as Ah-Un. It was a dragon-like creature with two heads, two muzzles and a saddle. Kagome didn't comment on how weird the creature looked and she didn't want to upset the man in the corner.

"Why are two little humans wandering alone inside the sewer." The man opened his eyes and they glowed a stunningly beautiful - but terrifying red color. "Who are you?!" Kagome called out to him. "Girl, learn some respect: answer my first question and didn't your parents to ever state your name before asking others'?" He sounded reality cool and icy and Kagome couldn't decide what to think of this "man" or demon - whatever the hell he was.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi and this here is-"

"Sango Taijiya." Sango cut in, getting into a protective stance in front of her best friend.

"Oh, my those are names I haven't heard in a long time. Regardless answer my first question and I shall tell you my name." The man announced.

"Hey look buddy, you don't-" Sango started but Kagome rudely cut in sensing this guys power. "Forgive my friend, she gets a little…um…outgoing when she feels like one of us is threatened" Kagome looked at him from where she was and was shaking, trying to make herself feel smaller than him. "Of, course I am not surprised. It is only typical Taijiya fashion." He sounded as though he was pondering what to say or do to the little girls…

"We're here because we were coming from Sango's house and were ambushed by Naraku and his gang of demons." Kagome stated, even though Sango was standing in front of her watching the exchange carefully, probably hoping to correct Kagome in case she said too much or something wrong in general.

"Ah I see, well, fair enough: I am the God Sesshoumaru! You may call me Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama but not Sesshoumaru it is damning and degrading to hear someone like the likes of you call me by my name alone." He sounded proper and eerily dangerous.

Kagome made the slight connection between Sesshoumaru and the story but kept her thoughts to herself.

"Then you should call Kagome-san, Midoriko-sama because she is the reincarnation of the holy priestess and I her loyal friend Sanjin who traveled beside her for many miles." Sango sounded bold until she heard Sesshoumaru snort, get up and walk towards her.

"Fool, you know not your own power so you blurt out things you hear from Naraku. Don't get too excited because I'm not even going to tell you what they are." Sesshoumaru had long white hair, golden eyes, and a stoic expression. "Y-you bastard, how dare you-" "Sango do _you, have _a death wish?!" Kagome shook her friend into silence when she saw Sesshoumaru smirk slightly. "You know we cannot go against him so you must deal with his arrogant attitude and hope he helps us or else." Sesshoumaru snorted and Kagome's comment.

"Girl what connection do you have to my brother?" Sesshoumaru asked and in one swift motion was standing right in front of Kagome, fear shot through her and she forgot what was happening. "Damnit Sesshoumaru stop it your scaring her she ain't gonna answer like this!" Sesshoumaru's only response was to grab Sango by her throat and to continues looking at Kagome.

Kagome remembered those amber eyes from a night ago and swallowed hard hoping he'd let her friend go. "Inuyasha is my friend I don't know much about him except that he's a half demon but that hasn't changed anything so…" Sesshoumaru dropped Sango who landed on the ground gasping for air. "F-fuck you." She aimed at Sesshoumaru. "Listen girl, stay away from the sewer's from now on. You best tell my brother I did him a favor by keeping you both alive, Sesshoumaru warned as he flew off into the Shadow's of the sewer.

"Hey wait, what about Naraku, how do you know him!?" Sango screamed after him.

"Just go!" Sesshoumaru's voice could be heard even though he was probably a long way away from here by now.

"What a guy." Kagome muttered. "Now, what Sango should we try and climb out?" "No. I mean we could, but it's either demons or cars up above us so which would you choose?"

"Cars, definitely I don't think I could do that again and next time I don't expect Sesshoumaru to save us." Kagome announced.

"Hai(yes)." Sango replied

"W-wait have either of you guys seen Sesshoumaru-sama?" That tiny voice made both girls jump. "Who are you, another demon?" Sango took up a defensive stance in front of Kagome.

"N-no I'm R-rin Sesshoumaru-sama's friend!" The little voice sounded tired and when she came into the light you could see she was just a human girl.

"Girl what're you doing down here, and yeah I met Sesshoumaru. He's a jackass I didn't think he even had friends." Sango spat incredulously. "Yes, there's me and Lord Jaken-sama." The little girl piped up. "Well Rin how did you and Sesshoumaru become friends?" Kagome asked her sweetly. "Well he saved me from the bad guys and the evil wolf demon ninjas."

"Evil…Wolf…Demon…Ninjas…?" Kagome and Sango stared at each other in unison, "Oh well I have to go now before Sesshoumaru-sama comes back and sees I've left the palace." She grinned, waved and scampered off through a hold in the alley.

"What palace?" Sango snorted. "That girl is off her nut." Kagome laughed at Sango's surprise. "If he is Inuyasha's brother then surely he too must have some compassion."

"Compassion my ass!" Sango snapped and began using the little steps to clamber out of the sewer, with Kagome behind her. "Your just mad because he kicked your ass by just picking you up and dropping you on the cold wet disgusting ground in the sewer" Kagome chided her friend.

"Whatever…" Sango snorted as she reached the surface. Sango clambered out and darted off somewhere it a "C'mon Kagome!" Kagome looked back into the sewer before asking her self aloud, "Does Naraku think we're dead?"

She really wanted to know but She knew that she'd probably never know unless she went back down there and honestly she wasn't planning on it.

And what about the evil Wolf demon ninjas? Not to mention Sesshoumaru, should she mention this stuff to Inuyasha? She thought about all this as she crawled out of the sewer and managed to dodge the heavy oncoming traffic while running in Sango's direction.

"My god Sango where are we?" Kagome panted when she caught up to her friend. "I don't know I think it's downtown Tokyo. I mean, I _know_ it's downtown Tokyo but this isn't the best part of the city so I don't really know it yet. If we get to Hiroshima-Boulevard then maybe I'll be able to figure this place out.

"What?! I thought you always settled the bad parts of the city first." Kagome snapped a little too loudly at Sango because someone yelled at them from their apartment to '_Shut the hell up!_' In response to Kagome's accusation Sango looked down. "Kagome I too experience fear. I've heard many bad things about downtown Tokyo which is why even I tried to avoid it for so long." She sighed. "Looks like you'll have to now." Kagome looked at her friend. "Yeah." She said before Sango began walking aimlessly into the streets of the city.

* * *

"Ugh, my feet hurt." Kagome complained noisily. "Yeah, well mine do to, toughen up kid." Sango grumbled even though Kagome could tell she was truly miserable. The two of them were, hot, in pain and they stank. Not to mention their weapons were lost too. "God who knew that being Midoriko and Sanjin would be so hard!" Sango grumbled.

"Yeah it's hard, but toughen up kid, this is who we are and how it is, there's no escaping it." Kagome grumbled in a very Sango-like voice.

Sango laughed loudly then froze in her tracks and made them both duck behind a trash can. "Sango what is it?" Kagome asked. "Damn, we're so close I can just about see Hiroshima Boulevard and then they show up! This truly is Naraku's place." Sango snorted. "Hey, whose they?" Kagome asked and Sango pointed to the group of seven men standing together just talking. "D-damn." Kagome shook.

"Hey Kagome."

"Huh?"

"I want you to run, when I give the signal." Sango told her. "B-but what about you Sango-chan?" Kagome stammered. "Heh, fool I am the great Sanjin I won't die. Especially in front of those punks. Men who work in groups that large must be truly weak."

'_Or truly brave to parade around in a gang of that size in a city infested with cops.' _Kagome thought but didn't voice her opinions, "Sango your, insane you don't have anymore power than you did two weeks ago how would now be any different?"

"Ask yourself that in the cave Ms. Midoriko." Sango stated and Kagome looked at her like she was crazy, what cave was she talking about? The sewer? Sango was mental today. Well she was usually mental anyway but today was different.

"Kagome when I attack them, I want you to hop this alley's fence and keep hoping them until you come to the intersection we're in, then I want you to run straight into the traffic to confuse them long enough for me to escape. I won't run in the same direction as you, I'll probably run back to my beach house using a stolen boat or something like that."

Kagome shook her head. Her best friend truly was a wack-job but she listened anyway, nodding when she needed to.

"Then your gonna come to a park, don't even think about stopping there keep going and you'll only be about 5 miles from the restaurant park if you turn right on Hokkaido street. Keep running then, but you can slow to a jog if you like, then after that, go home and don't answer _any_ questions. Especially from Miroku, got it?"

Kagome nodded. "But what if the plan doesn't work!?" Kagome reached out with her hands when she saw Sango leaving to fight, "Kagome don't think like that, for I am Sango your best friend."

'_She's nuts, but I'll give it a go.'_ Kagome thought as she saw Sango yell her battle call, before jumping on the big guy with the huge-ass pike. He was the leader and Kagome knew that Sango was crazy by attacking him first, but maybe not. The Leader called her a stupid bitch for attacking him first and aimed a punch at Sango, the only thing is that Sango caught his punch in her fist. "Your not gonna win this time, she sounded strained and Bankotsu smirked because he knew the even if she could hold off one punch she wouldn't be able to do it again.

This was the time Kagome realized she should've been running. Kagome used a cat-like swiftness to climb all of the fences she had to, even somehow able to stand the pain of crawling up a barbed wire one.

She darted in front of the traffic silently praying that she wouldn't get hit while taking a glance at Sango who was being pulled by her limbs. "Keep going!" is what her friend mouthed to her and Kagome nodded only in time to see a car swerve right for her but amazingly she dodged right out of the way and continued running with all her might, never stopping despite how tired she was, by the time she reached the park that Sango spoke of. Kagome didn't want to look back, but she couldn't help it.

The only thing that was following her were people's surprised gazes at how fast and hard this little girl was running. Kagome raced past the bullies from her school who were oddly down here near Hokkaido street. She'd never understand why they were there and she surely wasn't going to stick around long enough to find out.

She was slowing down around the time she got to the restaurant park, because it was getting close to the evening then and she peered at a nearby bar. There she saw it. Naraku and Kikyou arm in arm entering the bar.

She wondered what would happen if she followed them in…

But then she shook her head and began the long run home again. Remembering what Sango had told her to do.

* * *

She was now exhaustedly clambering up the steps of the Higurashi shrine, panting heavily as she did so, she saw Inuyasha's car so maybe he'd still be there, asleep hopefully since it was now dark out and possibly nine o'clock.

When she opened the door and tried to walk in the house she crashed into something, or someone and looked up only to see a very unimpressed Inuyasha looming over her.

"And where the hell have you been?" Oops…

Busted…

* * *

**Well that looks like a good place to stop…I'd like to say I owed you guys this chapter for making you wait so long for the one yesterday…I intended to have another much longer chapter up early this morning around 2AM but I decided against it because was too busy playing The Sims 2.…**

**Anyway I'll reply to all your reviews/critique's here at the bottom from now on =3**

kittychic0895: **I believe I sent you a reply with your answer in it but if I didn't just tell in your next review or an email, but I probably will not check it.**

Deity of Anime:** Yeah Naraku is such an arse I like his character though very good villain he pulls some funny expression in Inuyasha: The Final Act XD**

"Entity": **Your critique was very mature and truly helpful I mean it, I'm glad you didn't flat out bash my story like I believe other people would've done and I am truly considering your advice perhaps in the future I will rewrite this story to make it better but as of now no…XD**

WITCHBLADE86: **Yeah you better love my chapter of imma eat you! XD**

myInuyasha15: **Is this fast enough for you? I hope so XD I can't perform magic tricks with chapters though I MIGHT get another one out tonight if I'm not lazy…**

**Thank you to all my reviews and I hope you review again it means a lot that you did that thank you =3 Even though it's been like a month XD Thanks again you guys rule =3**

**Peace. Keep kickin' it**

~GuitarPlayingSaggie…


	8. Chapter 7: Kicked HER ass

"Uh…Well you see I was…" She stammered looking up at the intimidating hanyou.

"Where. _Were_. You." He said each word slowly and sternly almost like a father scolding his child.

"Uh I was with Sango!" Kagome said and nodded quickly "Yep, with Sango no doubt about that!" She gave a timid smile at the end of her ramble hoping Inuyasha would go for it.

"Oh I believe you were with Sango, just tell me why you stink of sewer and demons so much? Not to mention I'm sensing a strange power coming from you that seems faintly familiar, Now tell me where the hell you were bitch!" Inuyasha snapped at her and she was briefly taken aback but was somehow able to make a quick rebuke and turn the situation around on him.

"Tell me more about the Kurohabaki and Izayoi and how about telling me you had a demon brother who not only knows Naraku but apparently knows Sango as Sanjin and I the great Midoriko." Kagome pointed a finger at him and Inuyasha grabbed it in his fist ignoring her pain.

"Don't. Ever. Bring. That. Name. Up. Here. Again." Inuyasha growled and his eyes started to glow a faint hint of red.

"Who, Sanjin-" That earned her a growl, "Or Midoriko?" Inuyasha sniffed. Obviously Sanjin. "My life is none of your business girl, now stay the fuck out of it please." He growled and released her finger pointedly.

"Well you told me to ask Sango and find out about it! So how did-"

"No I did not. I did not tell you to go and find out about my life. I said find out about Naraku but since I already told you there was no need to go running off for Sango. Now come to think of it where is Sango? I can smell that the Band Of Seven were they once again near you?!?!"

Kagome just wanted to scream but she decided to keep it under control so that Inuyasha wouldn't lose the last scrap of respect he had for her if any was still there.

"Please, you worry too much I can take care of my_self!_" Kagome snorted and she saw Inuyasha glare at her through narrowed eyes before becoming eerily silent.

"Fine, if that's the case, then I'll go, see how much easier life is without me, when things return to _normal…_" He sounded emotionless except when he dragged on the word "normal".

"W-wait what d'you mean by that?" Kagome asked not fully grasping the concept until a rush of cold air flew past her and Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

**Day 1, Sunday**

Kagome had felt dazed and confused when she awoke in the morning to find Inuyasha had gone, then she remembered he'd left her. Things couldn't get worse.

Oh yes they could.

She checked the voicemail in the morning only to find "Oh Kagome dear, I'm sorry to hear about grandpa but I'm coming home tonight so there's no need to worry anymore, Inuyasha called me." The singsong voice of the devil rang in her ears.

Inuyasha had sold her out?! But how could he Kagome fell to the floor as she contemplated this and she hadn't received a call from Sango, so what was a girl to do now? Run away? Sure she was street smart but she was always more panicky without Sango and she might misjudge a situation…and end up dead.

Kagome decided to be tough and wait it out just in case Sango popped up and then the two of them could go together and give Natasha a piece of their minds.

Unfortunately things could go from bad to worse in an instant…

* * *

Kagome was sleeping on the couch until she heard a sound and she jumped up. The door was opening and Kagome backed away from it slowly, before racing into the kitchen to get a steak knife and conceal it in her back pocket.

She eyed the door as it opened, "Hello Kagome!" The voice, was loud, brazen, and hungry.

Kagome turned to see Kikyou holding a bow and arrow. "What the he-" Kagome couldn't get the words out fast enough because an arrow hit the wall right next to her ear, but that wasn't the thing that worried her: The arrow had some kind of dark purple energy swirling around it.

This couldn't be good.

Kagome ran up the stairs and could hear Kikyou's shots hitting furniture and heard a loud crack when one of them hit the T.V. "Ah, goddamnit!" She heard Kikyou shout and pursue her.

Kagome couldn't hide in any of the upstairs rooms that be a definite way to die but facing Kikyou could be even worse, she had no idea what those arrows would do to her. "Well, well, well, looks like someone's luck just ran out." Kikyou chuckled.

Then Kagome remembered the gun!

Kikyou had hidden a gun under the long rug and Kagome knew exactly where it was. She backed up, reached into her back pocket and in one swift motion threw the knife at Kikyou's shoulder. Kagome desperately searched the rug as Kikyou screeched in pain and when she found it she was shocked at the sight.

The knife had the same kind of light that was around Kikyou's arrow the only difference is that the light on her knife was brighter and seemed more innocent than Kikyou's

No time to debate on it because Kikyou was managing to dislodge the knife. Kagome ran towards the banister, the only problem was that she'd have to get close to Kikyou and just before she was about the jump Kikyou dislodged the knife from her shoulder and Kagome literally had to bend over backwards to avoid it.

When she was able, she jumped off the banister and hit Kikyou with a volley of shots the old bitch was crying in pain wherever she was hit but something was wrong with it.

Kagome couldn't figure out what though because she crashed through the glass parts of the coffee table and landed painfully on her back.

She took the time to rest, trying to determine if Kikyou was dead or not. She could see some shadowy movement as Kikyou jumped off from where she was.

Kagome gaped at the sight, Kikyou was bleeding from her wounds but quite a few of them were healing up and pushing the bullets out of her body.

"_N-no!_" Kagome thought, how was this even possible, she stabbed Kikyou with a knife , did the matrix, jumped off the banister and shot Kikyou so many times she should've been dead five times over! This shit was impossible!

Kagome watched as Kikyou landed and jumped on top of her with an arrow in her hand. "Prepare to die you little bitch." Kikyou bent down and Kagome kicked her in the stomach causing Kikyou the gasp in surprise then Kagome took the liberty to pick up a piece of glass and stab her in the hand making her let go of the arrow.

Kagome took it and saw Kikyou's horrified face, "_Die!_" Kagome screeched and plunged the arrow into Kikyou's heart, Kikyou flew into the air and landed attached by the heart to the ceiling. Kikyou gave an inhuman growl as she tried to free herself.

It was then she noticed her clothing her pants were poofy and red like her shirt except that was white. _"Weird"_ Kagome thought but then shrugged it off.

Kagome panted and then decided to point and laugh and the stuck Kikyou. "Ha, ha ,ha! How do you like it?! How the _fuck_ do _you_ like _it_! I'm the winner today! What, you gonna do now? You can't touch _this_! Yeah motherfucker!" Kagome did a little dance and stuck her tongue out at Kikyou.

"Guess what bitch? I am outta' here! You want me? You gotta come and find me, ha, ha!" Kagome proceeded to walk upstairs and she gathered her book bag, cell phone, Ipod and then grabbed Kikyou's wallet.

"Peace!" Kagome put up two of her fingers and walked out the door then she remembered to get some arrows from the shrine's store that her grandpa used to run. She grabbed three packs of arrows and she grabbed a sword - no idea why - she just thought it might seem useful.

* * *

**Day, 3 Tuesday**

In the days that followed Kagome hung out in her and Sango's hideout near the restaurant. It was lonely at first, then she met Shippo. A young fox demon who was so scared and helpless. It was obvious he looked up to her. It kind of reminded her the way she looked up to Sango.

She did wonder how she would fare in the mentor position but it wasn't so bad.

She really trusted Shippo and told him how Kikyou abused her. Amazingly Shippo had a similar tale except he was placed in an orphanage after his parents were executed by the "big man with tentacles" Kagome knew she heard that description before but couldn't really place it.

She left out the parts about Inuyasha though. Shippo didn't need to know about him and she didn't need to remember.

"Sango?!" Kagome heard a voice on the wind and made Shippo duck down. "Sango, whose Sango?" He asked.

"Shh, be quiet I gotta figure out who it is first you crazy kid. If it's a friend or enemy, do you want to die?!" Kagome was being over dramatic in the hopes it would scare Shippo into obeying. It was cruel but it worked nonetheless.

She tried to peer through the vine covered fence but couldn't so she had to climb. "Sango, where are you my dear?!"

Kagome peeked her head over and saw the familiar face of Miroku in the alley. "Hey, Miroku, over here, Miroku!" The Buddist looked up at her and smiled. "Oh hello there Kagome. Where is my dear Sango?" Kagome rolled her eyes playfully at the last part. "I don't know, come in here and I'll tell you something I do know about her!" Kagome had to yell so that Miroku could heard her, and the guy put his staff in his mouth and proceeded to climb the fence.

Kagome crawled down and exchanged glances at Shippo who jumped on her shoulder. Miroku looked at the two when he jumped down. "Well who is this little, fellow?" He asked. "I'm Shippo a fox demon." Shippo puffed out his chest proudly and Kagome sat down.

Kagome told Miroku about Kikyou and all this crazy shit she'd been able to do. He seemed amazed and interested at the tale especially about Sango. "Well the demons whisper that, Sango was saved."

"Saved?!" Kagome jumped up and smiled at Miroku's words. "The thing is she was saved by a half-demon."

"Half-demon?" Kagome sighed and looked away from him sadly. "Yeah, what's wrong, do you know him?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, if it's the right one his name is Inuyasha, we've been kind of…fooling around I guess you could call it." Kagome sighed and Miroku had a look of pure shock. "You did _that_ with _him_?!" Miroku started making prayers.

"Oh your god, no I didn't! I've had fantasies but no! Just recently I ticked him off and he left me." Kagome sighed. "I highly doubt that." Miroku said deep in though. "If he was with you, and your best friends with Sango wouldn't he have saved her for you? I mean, just think about it please!" Kagome nodded to him. "Well anyway I heard demons saying that Sango and the half-demon were off going to destroy the last Koga king, together."

"A-are you serious?!" Kagome asked in a panic. Miroku nodded. "Miroku dude do you know what this means?! We have to go find them!" Kagome grabbed him and shook the fourteen year old. "I know but, how?"

He asked. "Heh, I'm the reincarnation of Midoriko the priestess, you really think I'll let my friends just sit there and suffer?"

Miroku looked surprised to know this at first but shook his head and the three made a pact to find Sango and Inuyasha before it was too late.

* * *

"Gee I'm telling you Kagome this place is going to make me shit myself it's so creepy. If you get nervous, you could always hold onto to me." Kagome gave him a "Don't even think about it" expression and the young boy smiled innocently.

"Yeah this place is creepy." Shippo stated and Kagome looked over to see that all the fur on his tail was standing on end. "Dude, chill out we're not in any-" Kagome shut up when she saw two very tall shadows on the wall. They looked like they were picking something from a dead body since blood was spattered somewhat on the ground where they were standing.

"S-should we attack them?" Miroku asked curiously and Kagome nodded.

The three leaped out and Kagome took on the first one she could get, Miroku and Shippo ended up attacking the tall one.

"A sneak attack huh, how weak can you get?!" Then Kagome looked down in surprise. "Sango?"

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long but I was kinda grounded and when I did get my computer back I decided to go a little wonky and let myself forget some of my responseibilities to the people out there.**

**Now onto reviews:**

Deity Of Anime: **Oh yeah, he's mad, or is he? Wait until later to find out. I was debating on the kissing scene but I'm deciding to hold out until later chapters. Maybe the chapter after next. Oh, I'm just warning you that the next chapter will explain things with the history and legend of Sanjin and Midoriko a little better.**

MyInuyasha15: **Dude, he's MY Inuyasha **_**everyone **_**knows that!(Just poking a little fun at your username if you don't mind) and I wish I'd updated faster for you. **

kittychic0895: **Yeah Kagome was using her thinker this time…I hope she continues to use it or it could land her into danger *hint hint***

Shriochan21: **Yeah Sango needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, in actuality we all know Sesshy would've killed her on the spot though XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this unusually short chapter-O-mine…sorry for not updating in awhile, but if your bored go ahead and read my new story. Freak On A Leash it might take your mind off of the (yeah right) excitement of this one XD**

**~Saggie**


	9. Chapter 8: Answers in the past

Midoriko gently smashed the leaves into a poultice and smeared them on a bandage before wrapping it around an elder mans injured leg. "How does that feel?" She asked in her calm gentle voice. "Good as new! Thank ya' so much. You really are an angel." Midoriko smiled and helped the man to his feet.

She bowed her head in prayer for his journey. "Be safe, and good luck on your travels, sir!" Midoriko called out after him. The man turned to bow to her before continuing down the hill on his journey.

Now where did Sanjin and Kinja get to? Kinja was Sanjin's old demon cat. Kirara was the elder cats daughter, she was very young and very playful. The tiny she-cat was in training to become a loyal fighting demon two-tail.

Suddenly Kirara came bounding up with a demon rat in her mouth. She dropped it at Mirdoriko's feet and the young priestess picked her up and congratulated her for the good job. Kirara decided to make camp on the crook between her should and neck.

"Oi Midoriko! She turned over to see Sanjin bounding over to her. She smiled at her comrade. It was interesting that the Tijiya's and the Higurashi's had always been friends. Their destinies always seemed to intertwine.

"Ha ha, I tell you, those cats are crazy." Midoriko chuckled at him. His bangs were covered in sweat causing them to stick to his head. "Yeah and so is your hair!" She pointed a finger and laughed at him. Sanjin was her best and only true friend. They'd been through it all together, through good and bad times.

"I tell you, things are only getting worse between the Iga and Kurohabaki. We need to settle it once and for all." This has been a regular topic between the two and Midoriko always wanted a peaceful solution, however Sanjin thought that neither side saw reason since destroying the Koga-clan. They'd grown far too arrogant and far too powerful to be left alone.

Even though this was their job Midoriko wanted no part of it. She'd heard how her ancestors had been able to bring peace to many warring affairs and always had a to remain neutral. Midoriko wasn't about to change that with a random act of violence. Talking could probably solve this problem.

"Yes, Sanjin I know but-"

"But nothing we have to at least eliminate the leaders and deputies. If we don't Buddha knows what could happen!" Sanjin snorted and stared at her. "Fine, we'll talk to the Iga leader, and if things don't work out we'll go off, pray their unorganized and kill the leaders and their generals, is _that _good enough for you?!"

The slayer nodded and called Kirara and Kinja over. "Listen you two. We're going to a place where demons aren't necessarily welcome but we have to go before those two sides wipe each other out. So once we get to the human castle, we're gonna need you all to disappear in a way. Got it?"

Just like humans, demons had subjects, half of Japan was ruled by demons and half was ruled by humans. Where they were: was no man's land. Travelers, villains and demons who wanted no part of the war hid here. Their families shrine and village was hidden deep within the forest where most humans were to scared to tred upon.

"Yes, sir we understand." Kinja spoke in his deep aged voice. It could take many years before a two-tail could figure out how to even communicate with a human. Speaking was something not all of them did. Kinja had the gift of speech from birth. Kirara would have to be taught by her dad. Most humans failed at teaching two-tail's to talk, but not Sanjin he had a gift for it. He could make any animal-like demon talk.

The two of them nodded to each other and mounted the older two-tail. Midoriko was riding on the front, Sanjin in the back and Kirara who needed to learn how to fly was at their side.

* * *

Sanjin and Midoriko flew silently into the night, they assumed it was near dawn even though there was no light out there in the distance. The moonlight allowed them to see a castle. "Hey look, is that it?" Midoriko asked Sanjin who nodded. Sanjin had heard what the castle looked like and they landed at the edge of the castle.

"Okay guys, keep safe and come back when you need to." Sanjin told them and gave Kinja and Kirara a fish.

"No. We will stay here in the vicinity. I'll try to gather some information from the local demons and Kirara can stick around here for you." Kinja said before turning around, "Hey, wait stop it! That's not what I told you-"

"Be silent youngster I know what I'm doing. Kirara keep them safe!" Kinja called before leaping into the bushes and disappearing into the night. "Kirara, if you see your father out there tell him that we need to meet up over here again in three days." Sanjin whispered and the she-cat mewed before hoping into the village.

"Now what?" Midoriko asked. "Now we wait till morning for a guard and tell them of who we are." Sanjin smirked. "We'll then get the royal treatment and then we'll-"

"Sanjin that does sound lovely, but what if they don't care?" She asked and looked over at him. "Oh, eh…they will trust me. They will. I mean, who hasn't heard of Sanjin and Midoriko!?" Sanjin pointed to his chest.

"People who just don't give a damn." Midoriko sighed and looked at the castle intently. "Sheesh, such dirty words for a woman! I've never heard of such." Sanjin shook his head earning him a glare from Midoriko.

* * *

The next morning the two of them managed to persuade the guards to let them speak with their "king" about something urgent. Luckily the two guards had heard the rumors about them and they decided to allow them to meet the king. "See I told you!" Sanjin earned a playful punch from Midoriko.

"Hey, what's going on back there?!" One of the guards snapped and the two shrugged but when he turned his back to him the two Sanjin took the liberty to stick his tongue out at him. Midoriko chuckled at her friends antics.

They made it to the main room of the castle and it was beautiful. Amazing statues decorated the room and the king was staring at both of them with playful eyes. "Ah greetings, my guards have informed me that you would like to speak with me." He seemed like a nice enough guy but he did have an ugly scar going from his left eye down to his chin.

"Um well sir we wanted to talk to you about the war." Midoriko bowed her head in respect. "Ah yes the war, come and I will show you something!" He smiled and hopped down from his chair. The pair looked at each other in confusion. "Come, come, come I'll show something to you! It involves the war. Sanjin shrugged and gave Midoriko a raised brow.

The two followed him to a hold in the floor that was covered by a piece of wood. It seemed oddly out of place here but it didn't surprise Midoriko when he kicked it out of the way. His guards were present but he told them that they were not to come down.

"Why are you bringing us down here?" Midoriko asked looking at Sanjin instead of the king. "Ah well I want to show you, my little monster I plan to use it in the war, somehow." He sounded suddenly serious and Midoriko figured that, couldn't be a good thing. There was light up a head and you could see something shine just out of the light.

Midoriko's muscles tensed as she realized that he had guards down here too, but why? What was the purpose of having so many guards in a dark old hole in the ground. Then she saw it. The horrifying sight that shocked and disgusted her.

There was a man in a cage. But not just any man. This man had shining silver hair and pointed dog ears at the top of his head. He was covered in blood and dirt from head to toe. Obviously he was a demon and he was sitting in some kind of defensive stance, letting the hair cover his face so that you couldn't see his eyes.

"W-why is he in a cage?!" Midoriko snapped at him. "It'll be used as a weapon. Would you like to see?"

"_No!_" She snapped at him. "It's cruel to keep anyone in a cage. Even a demon!" Midoriko screeched. _"Let. Him. Go._" Midoriko knew it didn't make much sense to him but it was downright evil to keep anyone locked away from life like that. He probably hadn't even done anything wrong.. "Now listen here. His name is Inuyasha, apparently he is a half-demon who's been challenging any strong demon he can. However, most if not all of the strong demons had joined the Kurohabaki army."

Midoriko had instantly realized it. "He'll be nothing more then a decoy." The cruel king smiled at Inuyasha. Midoriko felt the cage rattle and she jumped. Seeing Inuyasha again she could tell that he was both frightened and angry. He had amazing gold eyes. He was a mystery to her. "Now do you see why I'm doing this?"

The king asked. "I - yeah." Midoriko let her hair fall and began to follow everyone out. Then she turned back and mouthed "I'll be back to set you free". To Inuyasha and walked back up the mud-made stairs.

* * *

She had gotten into s huge argument with Sanjin about freeing that half-demon but Sanjin actually agreed with the king on it. "It may have started with demons but it'll end with humans!" Is what he'd said and Midoriko knew she'd have to free him herself. So now she sat in her room that the king had offered the travelers on their journey.

Sanjin was on the other side of the castle being indulged in, yen, sake` and women. Some holy demon slayer he'd turned out to be…

Once Midoriko thought it was dark enough she began creeping into the mostly-dark hallway. Guards patrolled up and down the hall. Once they were heading back towards the opposite wing Midoriko took the chance and ran silently through the hallway. She could hear the snickers and laughs of the women that "lived" there.

They were talking about the lord of the castle but she didn't want to stick around to hear how hot the lord's penis was so she kept on walking in disgust. She finally found the hole in the floor and creeped inside. She could tell there were no guards here yet, but she couldn't be too careful.

She heard a loud snarl.

Yep. The half-demon definitely knew she was in here. She crept close to the cage allowing to moonlight to hit her body so that the hanyou could see that she was no threat.

He growled again, louder this time.

"Oi, fusagu (Hey, Shut up) do you want people to know I'm here?!" She hissed at him in a whisper.

"Gaki (Brat) you came alone?" He said in a gruff voice even though there was still a hint of snarl there.

"Hai, and don't call me gaki okay, Inuyasha?" Midoriko was trying not to let her patience wane. Amazingly this guy just shut up the rest of the time as she used her magic to melt the chains that held his cage closed.

Midoriko yanked on the cage once and it opened. The half-demon crept out of the cage and sniffed around kind of like an actual dog before standing up and walking towards her.

Whoa, he was tall. "Uh arigatou ( Thank you )" He murmured and stared at her for a minute. He began clawing at the area in which the moonlight had been shining through until his body was able to fit through. "Oi wait!" Midoriko yelled poking her head out of the hole. "Nani (What) ?" He asked sounding calm. "If you see a giant demon cat named Kinja please tell me."

She looked at the hanyou with pleading eyes. "Alright, if I see him - and am able - I will tell you." Inuyasha said before launching himself in a nearby tree leaving Midoriko staring after him.

* * *

He couldn't grasp what was wrong with him. That damn priestess who had set him free had been on his mind for quite awhile. He'd even tried to kill something to get her off his mind. That didn't work. So he'd recently been looking for a demon cat, but also ended up checking on the priestess quite a few times.

He didn't like how friendly she was getting with the demon slayer it made his skin crawl and all the hairs on his body stand on end. He _hated_ such a feeling!

So now he was tracking some demons near the human castle wondering what they were up to. It didn't seem like normal demon behavior to him so Inuyasha was interested.

He could hear the demons laughing and talking in a language that was completely new to him.

It wasn't Japanese or Chinese for that matter. Had they…invented their own language in order to better prepare for the war?

They were mobbing something and Inuyasha saw with horror at the creature they left bleeding in the dust.

It was a two-tail demon cat.

Could this be Kinja?

"Hey, old man, you alive?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, while taking a few cautious steps into the sunlight. The day was even ominous in the sense that it was sunny but the clouds were as gray as smoke.

Realizing that the demons were gone he could survey the damage even more. It was more horrific than first anticipated. The cat had the tendons in it's front legs ripped right out and you could see some of them hanging out of the gaping hole in his shoulder.

It's a good thing the creatures back was facing him or else Inuyasha would've probably run away scared for his life.

The cats entire belly had been ripped clean off and you could see all of his organs hanging out grotesquely.

He also saw that one of the cats tails had been ripped clean off. It was a horrible sight.

"Uh hey, is your name Kinja?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"U-u-ungh, who's there? A-are, I-is it a youngster?" The cat rasped then ended up with a gagging cough. "Yeah I was sent by Midoriko. She wanted me to fine a cat named Kinja, you I assume…?"

"Y-yes." The cat wheezed "B-bring her here, let her see me, and Sanjin." Inuyasha snorted at the mention of the demon slayer.

"I have a message for them." He grumbled.

"Okay, old man. What is it? I'm all ears, here."

"Tell Sanjin this: "You have strong emotions do not let them be tainted with jealousy for that shall be your down fall…" The cat gasped again.

"A-and tell Midoriko 'Not to create your own light, or you'll end up battling it as your own darkness forever."

The cat gasped. "G-gomen…"

The animal breathed no more.

_That was the end him…But...what could those strange messages mean, I know it's nothing good but at least I can say that Sanjin isn't as pure of a man as he seemed to be on the outside. I must warn Midoriko to stay away from him somehow…_

* * *

"K-Kagome?!" Sango shrieked in surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing here with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little defensively.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you here with Miroku…and…and…who is this kid anyway?" Sango asked. "Oh, him his name's Shippo. He's a young fox demon who lost his parents." Sango nodded in understanding.

"Well I could've guessed the last part, I've seen him around the streets a few times. He does pretty well for himself, all things considering."

"Yeah which is why I took him under my wing as his mentor."

"Well, would you look at that, my little Kagome already has an apprentice to teach!" Sango sneered playfully.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled and the two burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes that's all well and good but someone here needs to explain why Inuyasha is out here with my Sango."

A loud, _SLAP!_ could be heard by people living in their apartments and Miroku was on the ground. Everyone - even Inuyasha - laughed at this.

"Well, we're here on a journey to the sewer castle." Inuyasha nodded to Sango. "Sewer castle?" Kagome and Miroku looked at him like he was nuts.

"Sure. Kagome, with all you've found out in recent days your not surprised that this actually exists?" Inuyasha asked her and Kagome shook her head. "Remember Rin and Sesshoumaru? They were headed there, but I don't know how or why it's there." Sango shrugged.

"It's the last standing remnant of the Iga army. The Kurohabaki's city is somewhere…We don't know because of all the fights that have been breaking out between the two sewer provinces, but…"

"But what?" Kagome urged him on. "but it is now being used as a Koga province, since not just humans live there now, we are fighting, not just for out freedom but for the freedom of the entire world's." Inuyasha stared into the nothing of the night sky.

"The world?! That's impossible, surely no one in their right mind can be thinking of doing that!" Miroku announced in surprise. "Well these demons have a goal, and when demons have a common goal they don't stop. Especially ones like Naraku. So that is why there is an army there, currently in the making. We need anyone who is willing to fight." Inuyasha looked down.

"So I'm guessing it's about damn time we head to the sewer then." Everyone looked a Kagome.

"I don't care if I'm the reincarnation of god knows who anymore. All I know is that I have a purpose in life and if that's to fight to the death, defending the world in a sewer I'll do it. Kagome felt mostly confident, she had the courage to say those things and now all she had to do was find the courage to back them up.

Inuyasha smiled warmly at her.

"To the sewer!" Miroku and Shippo cheered in unison.

"_Yeah, to the sewer_!" Sango raised her Hirikotsu up high. "We're gonna kick some ass!" Kagome cheered after her.

The morale was high in the air for them now, but just how long would it last once they were actually in the sewer?

* * *

**SORRY NO TIME FOR REPLYING TO REVIEWS AS OF LATE. I'LL DO IT LATER IT'S 3:26AM AND I GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER SO SORRY TO YOU ALL.**

**Meanwhile the part at the beginning has a purpose I just didn't want to make some insanely long ass chapter, thanks**

**~ Much love, Saggie**


End file.
